Field of Innocence
by fallingfasterdown
Summary: Kodie, a try-to-be-always-positive teenage girl finds herself in Wonderland! Will she be able to go home? Will she want to go home after finding the out the truth? COMPLETED. SEQUEL IS BEFORE THE DAWN.
1. Prologue

"Kodie!" A male voice yelled after me, but I continued to run, farther and farther away.

The male voice was my crush, Darrell, and he knew I like him, but he decided to marry my younger sister, Lilly. Worst part is, she knew I liked him, but still accepted his proposal.

But I wasn't really upset, I was happy, I was happy they were happy, that _he_ was happy, that's all I ever hoped for, his happiness. I _was_ upset though, that my younger sister was getting married before me, and my older sister was also already married. What if I never find the one for _me_, _that's_ what bothered me.

I honestly don't even know why I'm here at this wedding, from Canada to the UK, and my sisters don't even like me! Well, one did, but she's not here with us anymore...

So in my green spring dress, I ran away from the construction of the upcoming wedding. I ran behind a tree to catch my breath, and peaked to see if Darrell was still chasing me, he wasn't, so I walked out of the cover of the trees, only to feel the ground tremble beneath me. An earthquake? No, I soon realized only the ground right below me was trembling, and the ground beneath me started to shatter and break like glass and created a giant hole that I immediatley fell through.

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, I felt blind, and I soon felt claustrophobic as I started to feel the hole surrounding me. But I soon saw the exit, as there was a blinding light beneath me, soon swallowing me up, and my body soon smashed against new ground.


	2. New Place? New Friends?

I tried to get up, but that just made me dizzy. So I just knelt on the ground, and looked at my surroundings, just a bunch of trees, but I could see a mansion in the distance.

I slowly got up, trying to not cause myself to get dizzy again, only to hear rustling behind me. I whipped around, causing my head to spin.

"You, lady." Two boys said in unision, one was in a red outfit, the other in a blue outfit. The both of them were holding scythes, and both covered in blood, including there scythes, though they looked no older than 14.

"This is Hatter territory, you don't look familiar, so you aren't allowed." The two boys yet again said in unison, pointing there scythes at me. _Holy crap! Are they seriously going to hurt me? _I wondered.

"Yeah, well. Sorry!" I booked it out of there, though I could hear them giving chase. In spite of what just happened, I decided to not go to the mansion and decided to run away from it, in any direction.

I knelt on the ground again, panting, and realizing how far I ran. I had soon come to a tower just as night had fallen, though a second ago it was just morning.

"You don't look familiar, so let me guess, another outsider?" A man appeared infront of me, sighing in annoyance. He had long, tied back, purple hair, and really tall.

"I guess you can call me that. Since I really don't belong here." I replied, though the man just squinted, and walked away.

"Come along then." The man grumbled, holding a door open for me, and I quickly followed the man inside the tower.

"My name is Julius Monrey." The man stated as he sat down at a round table, a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair handed him some tea.

"Julius, who's this?" The girl asked, looking me over.

I blushed. "My name is Kodie Winter. Where exactly am I?" I sure wasn't in England anymore, let alone Earth.

"You are in Wonderland. Specifically, the clock tower." Julius replied, not even looking up. "Did you run into trouble on your way here?" He asked.

"If you count two boys swinging scythes around at you, trouble, then yes." I sighed, remembering the encounterance.

"Hmph. She's like you Alice, ran into the Bloody Twins on her first day." Julius sighed. "Hatters..."

"Wait, so how did you get out alive? Did Blood stop them for you?" Alice asked me.

"W-what? Alive? Blood? I just ran... for my life..." I explained. "Who's Blood?" I asked, oddly enough Alice flushed with anger.

"So Blood didn't appear this time... Atleast you're unharmed." Julius sighed. "Blood Dupre is head of Hatter Mansion and leader of the mafia." He said bluntly.

"M-mafia?" I gasped.

"That's what I said when I heard that too!" Alice laughed nervously.

"I might as well explain the rest.." Julius mumbled. "You see, you are in the only neutral territory. The clock tower, which I own. The other territories are at war, the Hatter Mansion run by Blood Dupre; Heart Castle, run by Queen Vivaldi; and the amusment park, run by a man named Gowland." Julius sighed in annoyance, it was as if he had said this before.

"Julius, I'll show her the other territories, but she can stay here for now, right?" Alice asked Julius.

Fine, but I must go back to work." Julius grumbled.

"Hey, Alice, can I ask you something?" I looked out the window, the sun was setting, though I swore it was just night.

Alice followed my glance. "Oh, you see, time here is random, you never know what time period will be next!" Alice laughed, then looked me over. "Come on, you must be tired, I'll show you to the guest room so you can sleep." Alice walked up the stairs.

"Thanks." I followed her, and once she left me alone, I almost literally jumped into the bed. I really was tired, mentally, all of this was hard to take in.

But I don't think I could fall asleep yet, not with my mind racing with everything, and racing with questions. _"Relax, it's a dream."_

I sprung up to a sitting position, who had said that? It was as if it wa sin my head. "A dream?" I wondered aloud.

_"That's right. A dream."_ The voice repeated.

"So if this is a dream- why am I tired?" I asked the voice stupidly. I felt slightly crazy after doing that...

I layed back down on the pillow, willing sleep to come. But if this was a dream- I'd wake up soon, right? Atleast I had a place to stay, and some new friends who'll hopefully help me along the way.


	3. Hatter Mansion

"Ey." Someone was saying. I groaned in my sleep, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Hey! Wake up Kodie!" Alice was trying to wake me up, and she sounded as if she was in a hurry.

"What!" I groaned, my head was throbbing. "What time is it?" I asked, not completley fully awake yet.

"Morning time! Hurry up, we're heading to Hatter Mansion today!" Alice sighed, she didn't seem to excited about going there.

"The place where I almost died? You want me to go _back_ there?" I asked. I climbed out of bed, and started to straighten myself up a bit.

"Don't worry! If I'm there, the Bloody Twins and Elliot won't hurt you." Alice laughed out, then grew serious. "But I can't promise you anything about Blood." She whispered, mostly to herself.

Her expression scared me. "What?" Not catching everything she just said.

"Never mind! Let's go!" Alice just headed out of the room and out of the tower.

The mansion soon loomed over us as we neared the magnificent gate. Though so far there was no sight of the gatekeepers, let alone anyone.

"Where is every-" Ker-chk.

"Who are you?" I could feel the cold barrel of a gun against the back of my head.

"E-Elliot calm down! She's with me!" Alice yelled. I heard the boy called Elliot whimper, I soon thought it safe to turn around and so I did, to see Alice pulling on Elliot's ears. Wait- rabbit ears?

"Ow! Stop it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Elliot whimpered, covering his ears with his hands. Elliot was tall, with wavy ginger hair, and rabbit ears.

Elliot turned to me. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were friends with Alice." He laughed nervously. "Let's start again. I'm Elliot March." He smiled widly.

"Kodie Winter." I smiled nervously. People here a freaking loaded with weapons, and are really apparently quick to pull them...

"Are you an outsider too?" Elliot asked. I saw his ears twitch and I tried not to giggle.

"W-what?" I asked side-tracked. "Oh yeah, I guess." I laughed nervously and Elliot stared at me suspiciously.

"I wanted to show Kodie the other territories. This is our first stop." Alice smiled.

"I guess that means you wanted to see Blood, right?" Elliot asked.

"Aw, too bad."

"Boss is out on business right now." Thw twins appeared behind us.

"Slackers." Elliot snickered.

"Shut up ginger rabbit!" Thw twins said in perfect unison, making Elliot flush with anger.

"Hey it's Onee-san and the lady from before." The twin in blue said.

"From before?" Elliot questioned. "Oh, you ran into them before? I'm sorry." Elliot sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry lady, since you know Alice." The twin in red started.

"We won't kill you." Thw twin in blue finished, both smiling.

"Thanks?" I said questioningly. "Uh, by the way my name is Kodie.. Yours are?" I asked.

"Dee." The one in blue uniform said.

"Dum." The one in red uniform said.

"Well, since Blood isn't here, we should probably head back." Alice said, turning to leave, leaving three boys shocked.

"Wait! Blood will be back soon! Just wait here!" The three boys insisted.

So we did, we entered the large mansion, and by the end of the time loop someone with long black hair and a top hat came in.

The man sighed. "Gatekeepers?" He called.

"Yeah boss?" The twins said in unison.

"Why aren't you two doing your job?" His eyes flicked over toward Alice and I.

"Because Onee-chan and K-chan are here and we wanted to play!" Dum said.

He turned his gaze to me. "I'm guessing you're K-Chan? Another outsider?" The man asked.

"Eer, yes sir, Kodie Winter." I smiled.

His eyes spared with interest. "Blood Dupre." He smiled softly. He looked over to Alice and I. "You both must stay for tea." Blood insisted.

Alice and I shot a few nervous glances at eahc other, I subtly shrugged. I liked tea and all, but Blood sort of game me the creeps- or was it just because he was head of the mafia that scared me?

"Well.." Alice started. Blood raised his eyebrow in curiosity, but his gaze had turned cold, which made Alice backtrack a little. "Sure." Alice sighed slightly.

Blood turned to Elliot. "Come, we must prepare the tea."

It had turned night and we were outside, having a tea party. I had sat down beside Alice, she was to my left, and then Elliot sat on my right. I noticed he was staring hungrily at the carrot cake and I just had to giggle.

"Ms. Winter." Blood called, I turned towards him, though I wasn't used to people calling me by my last name.

"Kodie's fine..." I whispered.

"Have you decided on where you're staying?" Blood asked. I just stared at him, confused.

"Actually Blood, I'm showing her the territories and this is our first stop." Alice chipped in. Then Blood, Alice, and the twins got into a conversation that I wasn't paying any attention to.

Getting bored, I took a sip of my tea. It tasted strange, or at least different from what I'm used to.

I listened to little of the conversation, but I heard a lot of "ginger rabbit", "chickie rabbit", and "newbie hare", all pointed to Elliot from the twins. While he constantly said stuff like "slackers", and "stupid brats", which were thrown at Dee and Dum.

Soon it was bright again, the at its highest, so it was relatively noon. I heard Blood clap his hands, and thankfully I had finished my tea because he said something about "the sun interupting" and him sleeping. Though sleeping didn't sound like a bad idea.

As I got out of my seat, I staggered a bit. Growing immensly sleepy, Elliot caught me. "You okay Kodie? You guys can sleep at the mansion if you're tired." He suggested.

Alice grabbed my arm. "No, it's okay. I'll help her back. We don't want Julius to worry." She insisted. I heard Elliot and the twins sigh.

"Elliot show them the way out." Blood ordered, and Elliot just nodded.

With Elliot's help we were soon out of the mansion and walking back to the clock tower. Alice finally seemed to relax, she seemed tense during the whole tea party. I wondered what was wrong, but I was too tired to ask.

"That took a while." Julius commented as we walked back into the tower.

"Blood insisted on a tea party. I couldn't say no." Whenever Alice said Blood's name, she seemed to nearly spit it out as if his name was venom.

"You don't like him?" I asked. The room grew deathly quiet, it frightened me.

"Those two.. have a history." Julius finally said.

Whatever, don't give me an actual answer. "Okay.. I'm going to bed." I walked up to my room, flopping onto my bed. Many emotions rolled through me making my stomach sick. But I soon forgot all about it as the waves of sleep crashed over me, not caring that it was noon, I was too tired.

But I soon woke up, but I felt fully refreshed. I realized my hand was clenched and I was grasping something.

I opened my hand to look at the object. It was a small tube, with a sliver of liquid in it and a heart as the cap.

"What the hel*?" When did I get this?


	4. Heart Castle

After waking up before I haven't fallen back asleep. It sort of scared me how I randomly got this bottle. Not to mention it was nearly empty. It made me wonder, was this crap in my tea? But even if it was... how did I end up with the bottle?

_The one you miss, the one you long for, is not who you remember._

**What?** Who was that? My hand immediatley went to my head which had started to throb painfully.

I rushed out of my room, and nearly knocked over Julius. "Ugh!" He stammered, regaining his balance. "Kodie? What's wrong?" He grumbled. Apparently he had just woken up. My bad.

"Sorry..." I blushed. I turned to leave but then remembered the bottle in my hand. "Julius. Do you know anything about this?" I showed him the bottle, his eyes widened slightly.

"When did you...? Who...?" Julius stammered, shaking his head, finally waking up.

"Gonna finish either of those questions?" I laughed.

Julius sighed. "That's Medicine of the Heart. It forces you to stay in this world and play the game." Julius started. _Game?_ My head throbbed again.

"Game?" I asked. Wait- I could've gone home? What is this crap?

Julius ignored me. "Who made you drink that?" He sounded angry.

"I dunno!" I stumbled over the right words. "Maybe someone at Hatter Mansion? My tea tasted funny. And after I fell asleep, I woke up with this bottle in my hand!" I felt dizzy.

"Hatter Mansion?" He pondered on the idea for a moment. "Highly doubt it. I'll explain things later Kodie. You have to get ready for your trip to Heart Castle- don't you?" Julius reminded me.

Oh that's right. But by the time we were ready to go Alice seemed annoyed. "You okay?" I questioned. She didn't seem to really like Hatter Mansion, she didn't seem to really like Heart Castle either... Did she have a "history" there also?

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." She sighed, but smiled at me.

We walked on the path to the castle when we heard rustling among the bushes. "Ace?" Alice called out.

"Ugh, what's up Alice!" A boy appeared out of the bushes, it looked like he was putting something away... "Who's this?" He jabbed a thumb in my direction.

I grimaced. "Name's Kodie Winter. An outsider." When I pointed out the last part, his eyes widened.

"Another? Sweet! Name's Ace! Nice to meetchya." Ace smiled widly. I looked at his get up, looked like a uniform, it was mostly red with some gray, and a sword hung at his hip. "I'm a knight at Heart Castle!" Ace continued.

The name rang a bell. "You work there? We're heading over there!" I laughed.

"Are you? Sweet, help me back?" Ace laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. His last question was pointed at Alice.

"Sure Ace, this direction." Alice said. I was a bit confused with the situation, but it didn't seem important so I ignored it.

We were soon at Heart Castle. "Welcome back Ace. Welcome Alice, newcomer." Two faceless soldiers greeted. I started to see a pattern, mere works and soldiers were faceless but others had faces. It confused me a bit.

"Good to be back." Ace replied.

We entered the castle to see a man with white hair, white rabbit ears, and glasses nearby, holding a stack of paper.

He looked up for a split second. "Alice, my sweet!" He dropped what he was reading and tackled Alice to the ground, I couldn't help but laugh. Now I knew why Alice didn't want to come here. "You finally came to see me for a change!" The rabbit-man continued. Ace and I were just laughing.

"Peter, get off!" Alice hit him on the head.

Alice got up and walked up to me. "Kodie this is Peter White. Peter, this is Kodie, another outsider." He didn't seem to care in the least who I was. "I came, not to see you, but to show her the territories. Is Queen Vivaldi here?" Alice continued.

"Yes... Wait a second..." Peter sighed, going off to find the queen.

I ended up at another tea party, this time it was during the evening, not during the night. I sat beside Alice, unfourtanetly Ace had to leave to God knows where...

"We heard there was a new outsider?" A lady appeared, I'm guessing the Queen, and startled me.

"Uh, yes m'am, me." We? Who's we? Her and Peter?

"Your name, child?" The Queens asked. Sitting infront of us and Peter sat in the middle of Alice and the Queen.

"Uh Kodie Winter. You are?" I looked down, not making eye contact. **Bad** habit.

"We are the Queen of Hearts. We also go by Vivaldi." She replied.

"Alice have you changed your mind? Will you stay here?" Peter begged, suddenly up and out of his seat, beside Alice.

"White! Enough with your nonsense! Or it's your head!" Vivaldi threatened, leaving me in shock. But Alice smiled as Peter finally sat back down. I heard Vivaldi sigh. "Kodie, do you enjoy sunsets?" She asked trying to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over our small group.

"Very much, actually!" I smiled widly, remembering evenings I would spend with my sister just to watch the beautiful, calming sunset. My head suddenly throbbed again, violently, making my ears ring and I winced in pain. What the he*l?

Peter seemed bored, so he jumped at the chance to talk to Alice who tried to ignore him. Vivaldi seemed to enjoy my reply as she smiled while sipping her tea.

"What about you Kodie?" Vivaldi started. "Do you have plans on changing living situations."

"As long as I'm not a burden, I think I plan on staying at the clock tower. But there is still one territory left I haven't visited." I shrugged.

It soon turned night. "What a shame... White, show these two to the guest rooms." Vivaldi ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" Peter jumped up happily. Hyper little thing whenever it comes to Alice. Reluctantly Alice followed Peter, and I slowly fell in behind.

"Here we are.. this room had two beds... for you and Kodie." Peter told Alice, opening the door for us. Alice just walked in.

"Thanks Peter!" I smiled widly at him, and he just nodded.

"Once it's daylight, we leave." Alice insisted. Sprawled out across her bed.

"Aw... won't you miss your boyfriend?" I joked, sitting on my bed. I soon got a face full of one of Alice's pillows.

"He is _**not**_ my boyfriend! He's a weird, perverted, stalker, rabbit!" Alice's face flushed red with anger.

"Jesus, can't take a joke?" I laughed, laying against my pillow.

_What if the one thing you are searching for- is no longer there? What would you do? Could you accept the truth? Or would you finally break?_ Those words haunted me as I fell asleep.


	5. Dream or Reality

"Hello Kodie." A man's voice called out to me. It was oddly familiar...

I opened my eyes to see a man hovering above me. He had silver, short hair, an eyepatch and a sly smile.

"Am I dreaming _again_?" I wondered aloud, shocked. Not to mention this dream was really packed with dudes.

"If you want to believe this is a dream. Go ahead." The man laughed.

How'd he know my name- why was he so familiar? "You. You're that voice in my head that was saying those weird things!" I sounded crazy, but I connected the two voices as one voice. "Are you my concious?" I asked the man.

This made him chuckled. "Though I am the voice you were hearing, I am not your concious. I am as real as you are. My name is Nightmare and I am a dream incubus." Nightmare explained.

"Scary name for a not-so-scary guy." I pointed out.

"I am glad you are not afraid of me Kodie." Nightmare chuckled again. "I am here to answer questions you may have of this world." Nightmare concluded.

One immediatley popped in my head. "Why am I here? And why can't I wake up from this weird dream?" I asked.

"You said one." Nightmare smiled knowingly.

I looked at him, puzzled. I'm pretty sure I never said it, only thought it. Didn't I?

"I can read your thoughts." Nightmare chuckled. "But anyways. That medicine you took is keeping you here. And this is a world you wished for, where **you're** wished for." Nightmare explained.

I'm pretty sure I never asked for that, not to mention no guys fell for me... "You mean that crap that was in my tea that someone gave me to obliviously to drink?" I wasn't trying to point fingers, but it was suspicious that after visiting there Hatter's Mansion I get this strange, almost empty, bottle.

"No one at Hatter Mansion gave that to you." Nightmare smiled widly and very suspiciously.

I jumped up and jabbed a finger to his chest. "It was you, wasn't it? I don't know how you did it- but you did do it didn't you?" I accused.

"I promise you I had good reason." Nightmare shrugged.

"What good reason? For god's sake, I could've been _drugged_ for all I know!" I yelled at him.

"I can-" Nightmare started to choke and spit up blood.

"Ah!" I screamed and jumped back in suprise. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling. It's not your fault. I just got scared since you were yelling at me." Nightmare choked out.

"So you vomit up **blood**? Go to a doctor!" I told him, horrified.

"No, I hate hospitals!" He whined.

"I don't blame you, I do too. But I'd suck it up if it meant not coughing up blood whenever I got scared." I rubbed his back. "Better?" He nodded.

"You know, you never did tell me the reason why I'm here." I pointed out.

"I can't." He said stubbornly.

"Why?"

"Figure it out yourself." He shrugged.

"Why you little...!" I shook my fist at him. I sighed. "I just wanna wake up from this dream..."

"Why? You haven't even met everyone yet." Nightmare probed.

"My sisters... need me..." I simply stated. It wasn't the total truth but it also wasn't a total lie either.

"I thought you said your sisters didn't like you?" Nightmare asked, searching my thoughts and my memories.

I flushed with anger, no privacy? "I still need to be there. My Lil' sis is getting married!" I exclaimed.

"To your crush."

"I still can't miss it!" I growled.

"Give this world a-" Nightmare started, but then our surroundings started to shake violently. "Unfourtanetley our time is cut short. I do believe someone is trying to wake you up." He sighed.

"How can you t-" But the surroundings, and Nightmare, soon disappeared.

"Kodie!" Alice yelled, she was also shaking me.

I shot up. "Hit the deck!" I yelled, unaware of what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"Nevermind." Alice started to drage me out of bed and out the door. "Do you think we'll-"

"Alice! Don't go~!" Peter yelled, following us.

"Nevermind." My question was answered.

"Peter I have to. Now go to **work**." Alice snapped. Though I agree with Alice that Peter is a bit annoying, but that doesn't give her a right to be mean. I felt a bit bad.

"Peter, we have to go help Julius right now. But I promise to bring Alice back later!" I chipped in. Alice glared at me, but Peter's eyes glowed with affection and clapped his hands together.

"Promise, Kodie?" He asked eagerly.

"Cross my heart!" I laughed. Maybe I could befriend Peter- he seemed like a nice enough guy. If he could get past the fact that I'm _not_ Alice, and would still be able to be nice to _me _also, then who knows?

Alice smacked Peter over the head, and then smacked me over the head. "Both of you can shut up now!" Alice insisted.

She grabbed my hand to drag me along. I turned around, I saw Peter rubbing the back of his head, looking a bit depressed. I mouthed the words 'I promise', and he gave me a half-hearted smile. This was a good start at making friends-right?


	6. Amusement Park

We finally made it back to the Tower, Julius, like always, was busy working.

"You two are back late." Julius grumbled, not caring enough to even look up at us from his work to speak to us.

"Tell me about it.. ugh..." Alice moaned, then started mumbling something about Peter being annoying.

"Well, we just came back to let you know we're okay, but we're heading back out to visit the amusement park." I reminded the both of them.

I was actually quite excited, this was the only territory I haven't visited and I've always loved amusement parks! Even if I was a complete pansy when it came to bigger rides.

"Oh right! You get to meet Boris and Gowland!" Alice remembered.

"Be careful." Julius warned us as we headed out of the tower once more.

There was an older man near the front to the amusement park, and he, I suspected, was talking to a worker since the man beside him was faceless.

The other man soon spotted us. "Alice! Welcome back." He glanced at me. "And who's this? Someone's replacement?" A huge grin spread across his face as he started to fantasize about something.

Alice sighed. "No Gowland! She's another outsider." She explained.

"So that's what I smelled." I looked over to see a teen boy, relativley my age, with cat ears and tail. He had pink ears, hair, tail, wearing a punk-styled outfit and pink striped fur was wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, uhm, my name's Kodie Winter." I scrambled over my words.

"I'm Gowland! The park's owner." The older man in yellow introduced himself.

"Boris Airay." The punk cat said, then leaned in to lick my ear. "Please to meet you." He grinned slyly.

I blushed and looked away from the both of them, not sure what to say.

While I was ignoring Gowland and Boris, Gowland had said something and started to play something that looked like a violin and also started to sing. Honestly? It was awful, I was afraid my ears would bleed.

Alice and Boris covered their ears, I thought that was rude so I endured the painful instrumental playing and cringed whenever he sang.

There was a gun shot. I looked over to see Boris had his gun raised, which was now pointing at the sky. "Enough Mary!" He hissed angrily.

The playing stopped abruptly. Gowland twitched. "You evil stray!" He yelled.

"Who's Mary?" I questioned, not getting Gowland's pi*sed off attitude.

"The old man's full name si Mary Gowland." Boris chuckled.

I looked at him, hurt. "What's wrong with unisexual names?" I snapped. My name was obviously close to a guy's name, did Boris find that funny?

Boris stopped in his tracks, realizing the mistake he made. "No! There's nothing wrong with that at all!" Boris said frantically, blushing.

He quickly composed himself and looked mischevious once more. "But say it out loud. What does it remind you of?" He chuckled. Gowland still looked pi*sed and Alice was trying to hold back her laughter.

I thought for a moment, then giggled. "Merry Go-Round?" I couldn't help but find that ironically funny.

In a blink of an eye, Gowland's weird looking violin turned into a rifle. His aim shifting between Boris and I.

"Oh sh*t! Not again!" I yelled.

"Oh, red light!" Boris laughed, I felt his gloved hand grab mine and started to run away just as Gowland started firing.

We had run a long distance, both of us panting, and we finally hid. I could still hear the loud, powerful gun shots of the rifle, which didn't seem too far off.

"What's with everybody here and weapons?" I whispered, mostly to myself. I looked over at Boris, who had his own pink and black pistol in hand, locked and loaded.

We soon heard fast footsteps coming our way. "Kodie? Boris?" Alice hissed, panting.

We turned the corner to see Alice wide-eyed and panting. "What's up?" Boris asked, gun still in hand.

"Blood and Elliot are here!" Her comment was more directed towards Boris as I didn't understand what that was supposed to mean.

"Aw sh*t..." Boris facepalmed himself, shaking his head.

"Wait, what's wro-" We soon heard multiple guns firing off at the same time. I could only make out Gowland's powerful rifle and an automatic machine gun.

"Should we risk getting shot and try and stop this? Or stay in hiding?" Boris asked no one in particular.

In answer to Boris' question, the gunshots died down.

"We should probably go, Boris you know another way around right?" Alice asked, she seemed tired.

"Right this way!" Boris smiled, leading us to the exit but away from Gowland.

"Hey sorry 'bout what happened, come back soon and we can enjoy the rides!" Boris insisted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Boris! Onee-san! K-chan!" I heard the twins call out. We turned in their direction.

"Hey Dee, Dum!" Boris waved as they rushed over.

Elliot soon appeared. "Gatekeepers, we're leaving." He growled.

"Wah! We wanna play!" Dee said.

"We didn't see them when you were talking with the park owner!" Dum continued.

"You guys should come over again so we could play!" The twins said to Alice and I.

"Hey what about me?" Boris sulked.

Dee and Dum snickered. "Fine, you can come too!" They both laughed. Boris stuck his tongue out at them.

Elliot hit Dee and Dum on the head. "We're leaving now." He ordered.

"Oww..." Dee rubbed his head.

"Suck an egg, rabbit!" Dum also rubbed his head.

"See you guys later!" The twins mumbled, finally following Elliot.

"I'm guessing you two have to leave also?" Boris asked us.

"Yeah sorry. See you later Boris." Alice said. I just waved goodbye, and he waved back.

What a crazy day.


	7. Dont Fight It

"Are you sure you remember the way?" Alice asked me. We were invited to a tea party at the Hatter Mansion, but Alice wanted to stay and help Julius with his work, though Julius said she didn't have to.

"Yes Alice! Don't worry, I won't get lost." I laughed, I was excited for the party. Though I wasn't sure why..

Julius squinted. "Mind your safety, not only does it get dangerous out there alone, but the Hatter Mansion holds the mafia- don't forget that." I just nodded, skipping out of the tower and down the road to the Hatter Mansion.

The glorious gate came into sight, but as usual, the bloody twins weren't at their post.

"Am I early? Should I just walk in?" I gripped the gate, wondering what to do.

"K-Chan!" The twins yelled, suprising me. They tackled me to the ground, their scythes dangerously close to my face.

"Dee, Dum!" I gasped, falling onto the ground with the twins ontop of me.

"K-Chan, did you come to play?" Dum asked.

"Uhm..." I gasped, the twins were squeezing me, and their arms were around my neck.

"Gatekeepers, get off of her!" I heard Elliot growl, his shadow loomed over me.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!" Dee squirmed as he was picked up by the collar by Elliot, and then his brother.

I sat up, rubbing my head. "Thanks Elliot." I mumbled.

He extended his hand to help me up. "Come on, we'll show you around." They brought me around the back of the mansion where the tea party was being held.

By the time we got around it was midnight and Blood was already there. "I'm glad you could make it Kodie." Blood smirked.

"Me too." I whispered. All my confidence slipped away. I made sure to sit far away from Blood, but he just followed me and sat infront of me. Elliot sat next to him, and Dum and Dee on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late." Another familiar voice called from behind.

"Well, well, the Cheshire Cat decided to show." Blood smirked as Boris sat next to me.

"Yeah, well, I had to sneak out 'cause of the old man, ya know?" Boris smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"K-Chan!" Dum called out, I glanced up at him. "Do you plan on staying at the clock tower?" He asked.

"Well yeah, for now.." But I do plan on going home...

"You should move into the amusement park! We'd have so much fun!" Boris laughed, his eyes gleaming mischeviously.

Dee looked at Boris as if he was insane. "No Boris, K-Chan should live here at the mansion." Dee rolled his eyes.

"I agree brother! That way K-Chan can always play with us!" Dum concluded, the twins each had mischevious glints in their eyes.

"Do you like it there?" Blood cut into Boris' and the twins arguement. The table grew quiet, waiting for my reply.

"Well, I guess, I mean, Alice and Julius are nice. Most of the time.." I laughed nervously. No. That wasn't it. Was it? No, something stronger, a feeling I couldn't describe attracted me to that place.

"Julius? Nice? Ha!" Elliot scoffed, his eyes glinted with anger.

"Well... he sure isn't the nicest person in the world or anything.. but he has his moments." This moment just got awkward.

"So you like Julius?" I couldn't understand the emotion that was in Blood's eyes.

I nearly choked on my tea. "Like? Depends on what you mean.. as friend** I guess**... but.. nothing more." My eyes narrowed.

Blood's eyes still glinted with that emotion, the one I can't describe. Elliot seemed far off, his eyes full of pain and revenge.

"A-anyways..." I tried to think of another topic, but I couldn't. Blood seemed to realize my embarrasment and grinned.

"I still think you should stay here.." Dum grumbled.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Boris laughed.

I could feel my face heating up, why did I come? I was never good at social events, could never pick a topic to talk about. When I did, I just made an idiot out of myself.

"Hey, hey! K-Chan!" My train of thought was broken by the twins calling out my new nickname.

"Yeah?" I could feel my face flush tenfold, everyones eyes were on me. Yet again...

"Were you even listening?" Boris laughed again. Wait...they were talking?

"What, you guys were talking?" I asked flabbergasted. Apparently I was so lost in thought I didn't hear them talking again. My reply had got the twins and Boris cracking up.

It soon grew light out, much to the displeasure of my eyes.

"Hey, K-Chan, come back soon, kay?" Dum started.

"Yeah, we wanna play some more!" Dee finished, the both of them grinning at me.

"Don't be a stranger!" Elliot agreed.

"Dee, Dum, escort Boris and Kodie out." Blood ordered, Elliot soon falling in step with Blood.

We soon arrived at the gate. "Next time you come, we'll show you our room!" Dee smiled at me.

"Yeah, we had fun today." Dum laughed. I don't know if I could say the same, it felt as if I just embarrased myself. Infront of guys, no less!

"Okay." I placed a smile on my face, not wanting to upset the boys.

I heard Boris chuckle beside me. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Boris grinned.

"Why do you say that?" I began.

"Shut up Boris!" Dum yelled.

"Yeah! We just wanna play with K-Chan!" Dee finished.

"Whatever do what you want. We'll see you guys later, I need to escort someone back to the Clock Tower." Boris grabbed my hand, dragging me along.

"W-what? N-no! You don't have to!" I stuttered, trying to yank my hand free, but Boris kept a hard grip.

"Nonsense Kodie. You're still new here, you don't know your way around yet. It won't do anyone any good if you get lost." Boris had stopped and dropped my hand.

"I don't plan on staying here long..." What possesed me to say that, I don't know. "I have to go home..." I sighed.

I looked up at Boris, then flinched, his ears were slightly dropped and his eyes were tinted with sadness. When our eyes made contact, he was his perky self again. "Live a little." He said.

"What?" I gasped. That saying rang a bell.. where have I heard that? I suddenly noticed we were walking again.

"Everyone here knows outsiders won't always stay here. But, have fun here, while you can." Boris grinned widly. "And what do ya know- we're here!" Boris waved his hand towards the tower that now stood before us.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome. But their's no need to be shy." Boris waved as he headed off to the amusement park. "Come back to the amusement park soon!" He called out.

"Okay!" I said back. His words still rang in my ears. Live a little. "Chester..." I whispered, clutching my heart. My best friend had said something similar, oh how I missed him. Him and all of my friends that I have left in my world.

"You'll freeze if you stay out there for too long." Julius said, appearing at the door. In support of what he just said, a huge shiver shook my frame. Suddenly I was grabbed on the arm, by Julius, and was yanked into the tower. "Did you not hear what I said?" He grumbled.

"S-sorry, I was lost in thought." Julius looked me up and down, then walked away without another word.

I sighed, I was tired, confused, and still embarrased with the days past events. The best thing to do now was just go to sleep, even if it was noon.

I fell asleep with my friends in my mind. Will I ever get to see them again?


	8. If You Only Knew

_"Yo." Chester waved his hand infront of my face, startling me._

_"Eh? Oh! Hey!" I laughed and he smiled back. We were at lunch, my table consisted of myself, Chester, my other friend Kyrston, Darrell, and Josie._

_Darrell and Josie were in their own little world, talking to each other and ignoring the rest of us. While Chester and Kyrston were trying to get my attention._

_"Don't you daydream enough during class?" Chester laughed at me, he knew me. Constantly zoning out, especially during class._

_"I don't always mean to!" I attempted to defend myself but we both knew that we had enough time in class to sleep and zone out or whatever, without getting caught or in trouble._

Chester was saying something else but the dream, no, the memory, soon faded. I woke up in my bed of the Clock Tower to find my face and pillow soaked with tears.

Unfourtanetly those friends were in the past for now, and this world was my present. As Julius said, the only way to leave was to get to know the people here. But if I do that, everyone will fall in love with me, like Nightmare said, and I don't want that.

"Oh... this is so confusing!" Just let me continue reliving my happy freshman memories!

Then there was a knock on my door. "Kodie?" It was Alice, she seemed concerned.

"Come in." I sighed, crawling out of bed.

"Are you alright, it sounded as if you were crying." Alice had walked over so she was only a few feet away. Even Julius was in the doorway, his arms across his chest.

"Sorry if it freaked you out, I must've been crying while I was sleeping." I laughed nervously.

Alice just smiled and walked out, knowing there was no problem. But in her place now stood Julius, his hands on my shoulders. He looked me square in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, squeezing my shoulders.

"Yeah.. I just miss my friends.." And my older sister, wherever she is.. I could feel myself on the verge of tears.

Julius saw this too. "D-Don't cry! Jeez you two and you emotions.." His voice was barely audible, but then he raised it so I could actually hear him. "You'll see your friends soon. Just don't waste your time here in vain, okay?" Julius flinched as he saw me so close to waterworks.

I got a hold over my emotions. "I'll be fine, thanks." I smiled, a reaction Julius was not expecting.

"Alright..go for a walk.. I need to get back to work." He mumbled, leaving me in the peace of my room.

I took Julius' advice and bolted out of the door. I wasn't one to cry, alone or in public. But I had to, I just had to cry.

I let the tears run as I continued to walk, but stopped when the tears started to fog up my vision. Suddenly something fuzzy and warm was wrapped around my neck. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision, I soon saw a pink and purple fur boa wrapped around my neck. But this belongs to...

"Why are you crying?" I looked up to see Boris infront of me, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"I-I just miss my friends.." Of all the people to see my cry! I took a step back, startled by the closeness.

"Jeez Kodie, didn't we already go over this?" Boris laughed, taking back his fur. "How about this? If you have me you want to share me, but if you share me you don't have me. What am I?" Boris asked, smiling widly.

"Wait! What?" I gasped startled by the sudden question.

"Time's up!" Boris laughed. "The answer is, a secret!" He chuckled.

"Oh I get it. It's a riddle.." I just had to laugh too, not to mention Boris looked like he was so proud of himself for coming up with it.

"I love riddles!" Boris grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but I already knew, the amusement park.

"K-Chan!" The twins hollered, tackling me to the ground, I had fallen onto Boris so he too was taken down.

"Gak! Dee, Dum, you've got to stop doing that!" Boris hissed. I was ontop of Boris, and Dee and Dum ontop of me.

"Sorry Boris." I muttered, my face heating up. We finally got the twins off of me so I could get off of Boris.

"Not your fault!" He replied, picking me back up.

As soon as we entered the park we soon heard awful violing playing so we suspected that Gowland was nearby. Right on cue, the man appeared, his yellow jacket was blinding during noon.

"Old man, quit the racket or the guests will run!" Boris hissed, flattening his ears to his head.

Gowland obviously wasn't listening as he continued to play and then started to sing. "Let's run before our ears bleed!" Dum hollered, running away, Dee not far behind.

"I agree!" Boris ran after the twins, and I ran after him, going farther into the amusement park. We didn't stop until we couldn't hear Gowlands playing anymore.

I now got a chance to stop and stare at the scenery around me. Everything was brightly colored, reflecting the sun and blinding my eyes.

My eyes landed on a large rollercoaster, the kind where in my world I would be too pansy to go on and ride.

"You wanna go on that one?" Boris asked, his eyes twinkling with mischeif.

"N-no.." I laughed nervously.

"Too bad!" The twins laughed. I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and lifted up. Boris had picked me up and was walking over toward the rollercoast.

"No..!" I tried to squirm my way out of Boris' grip, but his grip tightened every time I struggled.

I was soon placed in one fo the carts and Boris sat next to me, strapping me in so I couldn't get away. Dee and Dum sat behind us, laughing at me for causing a scene.

The rollercoaster jerked forward, I gripped the bar until my knuckled turned white. "You're trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?' I asked Boris. This just made the twins crack up harder.

I started screaming immediatley, I could feel myself being lifted out of my seat. I clung to Boris because if I fell out, I was taking him down with me.

As soon as the ride ended I jumped out fo the cart, I was on a total high. My adrenaline still pulsing through my veins, hurt like h*ll and I was dizzy from screaming. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from fear and excitment.

I felt light on my feet so I just sat down on one of the benches, waiting for gravity to return to my body.

"Had fun?" Boris laughed, handing me a water bottle.

I just nodded, afraid my voice would crack from all of the screaming. I took a large gulp of water, soothing my aching throat.

"We didn't know you were afraid of rollercoasters K-Chan." Dum suddenly appeared by my side. Yeah, and now since they do they're gonna use it against me.

"If they go upside down, then yeah. Or backwards.." I tested my voice, thankfully, it didn't crack.

"I hope you didn't give the poor girl a heart attack." Gowland had walked over to our little group by the benches.

"Why would we do that?" Boris snickered. I heard Dum chuckle beside me.

"You stupid cat." Gowland just shook his head, then looked at the twins with suspicion, as if he didn't know they were in his park. "Sorry if these boys are causing you trouble." He laughed nervously.

"Nah, they weren't causing me _too_ much trouble." I snickered. Boris and the twins gave me mock hurt expressions, and I just burst out laughing.

It suddenly shifted to ngiht, and minutes later the sky was full of fireworks. Boris and the twins looked bored, but I clapped my hands together. "Oh, I just love fireworks!" I exclaimed, looking at the sky with shining eyes.

This caught Boris' attention. "Then come on!" Boris grabbed my wrist and started to run away. Dee and Dum were on our heels, we left Gowland behind.

We ended up at a hill, we could now easily see the fireworks without hurting our necks too much. "If you really like fireworks, you should come to the amusement park more often. Every night we have them!" Boris told me.

"That's bribery!" Dee exclaimed.

Boris blushed. "It is not! I just want Kodie to have fun, and if she likes fireworks she should come here!" He insisted. This got Dee, Dum, and Boris into yet another arguement about where I should visit more.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ya know, of all the places here.. I think I visit the Amusement Park and Hatter Mansion the most!" I laughed again.

Dee and Dum looked at me in shock. "You act as if that's a _bad_ thing!" Dee exclaimed.

I looked at the three, startled. The two other boys were thinking the same thing Dee was, and they looked hurt. "N-No! That's not how I meant it! I love visiting you guys!" I sputtered out.

"Yay!" The three had got me with there facade, they knew that's not how I meant it, they just wanted me to admit I liked visitng them.. The twins had once again tackled me to the ground. I heard Boris burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but join him.

I was suddenly picked up by my waist again, leaving the twins on the ground to quickly scramble up. "You should stay here for the night, you must be tired." Boris insisted. The fireworks had stopped and to prove his point I yawned.

"If K-Chan is staying _we're_ staying!" Dum exclaimed.

"Fine." Boris shrugged. "We've got plenty of rooms." We were nearing the rooms now.

The twins had clung to me again by the time we got to a guest room. "You can stay in here Kodie." Boris yanked the twins off of me and kicked the door open.

"Thanks Boris. And thanks for a great time." I walked inside the room, closing the door behind me. I could hear the twins saying 'but I want to stay with K-Chan' and things like that.

The room wasn't relatively big, but big enough so I wasn't claustrophobic. Most of the space was taken by the navy blue twin sized bed. The walls were checkered black and white, the floor was a soft black carpet. All in all, it was quite the dark colored room-exactly my style.

I climbed into the bed, growing more exhausted by the minute. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.


	9. Late Promises

I woke up in the morning with my arms asleep and i couldn't move them. I looked down to see Dee and Dum ontop of my arms. _When the h*ll did they get in here? _I blushed, trying to move my arms from underneath them to no prevail.

"Dum! Dee! Get up!" I groaned, and they shot up awake, and started to rub their eyes, still sleepy.

"What's up K-Chan? I was still sleeping." Dum yawned.

"Yeah, me too!" Dee agreed.

"Yeah well, now I can't move my arms." I sighed, though I wasn't really mad at them.

I sighed again as the morning outside turned to evening. After I told them that I visited the Amusement Park and Hatter Mansion the most, it reminded me of Peter.

And how I promised him I'd bring Alice to visit again.

So all night I was schemeing up of ways of how to get Alice to Heart Castle, and that I would leave early. My arms started to tingle and I tried to not laugh at the sensation.

I jumped out of the bed and yanked open the door. "You two have to leave now." I told Dee and Dum.

"Why?" They both whined.

"I have to get dressed?" It came out like a question. "Go play with Boris while I get ready." I told them.

"Fine.." They sulked, walking out the door. I soon closed it and then sprinted to the dresser to get my dress.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" How could I almost break my promise to poor, sweet, Peter?

I took off my nightgown and then yanked on my dress, and quickly got read to leave, then bloted out the door. I ran out of the Amusement Park and toward Clock Tower. I'll have to apologize for not saying goodbye to Boris and the twins later- for now I have to fufill a promise.

I stumbled into the Clock Tower, panting heavilyy. I startled Julius who looked at me as if I was a madwoman- which I probably was.

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Julius questioned.

"Amusement...Park..." I slowly caught my breath. "Where's Alice?" Julius still looked at me as if I was crazy.

He sighed. "Still in her room, I suppose." He quickly got back to work after my noise intrusion.

I opened Alice's door roughly, making it bang into the wall, scaring the crap out of Alice. "Kodie? What's wrong with you?" She yelled. Many things Alice, many things.

She was already dressed so I just grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the Clock Tower. "Bye Julius!" I called out.

"Stay safe." He mumbled, not looking up from the clock he was working on.

I didn't exactly remember where Heart Castle was, and I didn't want to tell Alice where we were going... But I did know where the Amusement Park and Hatter Mansion were, so logically there was only one other route.

The red and white castle soon came into view. I could feel Alice trying to pull us back. "Let me go!" She growled.

"No~!" I said in a sing song voice. I was stronger than her so I continued to drag her to Heart Castle.

I soon saw a man with silver hair, white rabbit ears, and spectacles talking to a soldier. "Peter White!" I yelled. I could feel Alice struggling more against my grip.

Peter looked away from the soldier he was talking to and looked in the direction where he heard his name being called. His eyes landed on Alice, his red eyes sparkled with love. "Alice~!" He yelled, rushing over to us.

I quickly let go fo Alice just so she could be tackled by Peter. "Oh Alice, you finally came to see me!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against the crook of her neck.

"Aww.. how cute!" I laughed so hard, I clutched my sides.

"Kodie.. I swear to God!" Alice hissed, trying to pry Peter off of her.

I wrapped my arms around Peter's waist and yanked him off of her, but almost stumbled. D*mn he's tall..

Peter clapped his gloved hands together. "I can't believe this time you came to see me!" I could tell he really like Alice, and it hurt me to see Alice push away all of his feelings.

"I'm not staying!" Alice snapped, walking away. Peter immediatley became crestfallen, his ears flattened against his head. My heart ached for him.

I ran towards Alice, wrapped my arms around her and turned her around towards Peter. "Come on. _One_ day with peter, how bad can it be?" I asked her.

Alice looked at me, then at Peter. His ears still flat and his eyes were glistening with tears. "Ugh fine. _One _day..."

Peter immediatley brightened up. "Yay!" Peter hugged Alice. Then he frowned. "Oh the Queen also wishes to see you.. we'll have to share you for the day." He sighed. I ended up at yet another tea party. This time Ace was able to join us.

What was with this world and tea? Not that I mind- I love tea. But still, it couldn't be compared to how much this world loved it.

Peter was trying to behave, but I saw through his facade. He was just dying to tackle Alice, he was ecstatic, though at the moment he didn't show it.

"We are glad to see you two again." Vivaldi said at the head of the table. I was beside her on her left, and beside me was Ace.

"Yeah, you two rarely visit." Ace mocked sadness.

I just shrugged at him. "I've been busy." Busy hanging with Boris and the Bloody Twins.

"With what?" Ace questioned. I looked at him sharply, he just continued to smile stupidly.

"Enough Ace! No need to ask of her personal affairs." Vivaldi snapped and Ace just shrugged.

While I was stuck with Ace, Peter was making small talk with Alice. This was actually working- they could actually talk to each other without Alice getting mad.

Ace leaned in until his lips were right next to my ear. "But you're wasting time... by the time you find what you're looking for, it'll probably already be gone..." I could feel his warm breath against my ear, his voice hushed so I could only hear him.

I stood up so abruptly that my chair tipped over, causing everyone to look at me with confused glances. I looked down at Ace, my face burning with anger as I gave him the death glare. He just smiled up at me, his eyes holding a sinister glare.

"How could you know?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How could **you** know?" I bet all of Wonderland heard me.

"Kodie? What did that man say?" Vivaldi asked me. I could hear the anger in her voice, though my eyes were glued to Ace's.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran away, not even picking up my chair. How could **Ace** of all people know?

**-Peter's POV-**

"Kodie!" I yelled after her, standing up, my hands on the table. Ace's gaze followed Kodie unstil she was no longer in sight. I whipped my gun out and pointed it at Ace. "What did you do? What did you say to her?" I snapped.

I know Ace, he could be an annoying idiot and could even be a cruel b**tard. But Kodie? She the only one that's been nice to me, even if we have only met up a few times.

"Peter, put your gun away!" I heard Alice protest beside me.

I pulled the trigger. _BAM!_ The bullet only grazing his cheek. I grabbed Alice's wrist, I wanted her away from this man, and to find out what was wrong with Kodie.


	10. I'm With You

I stumbled into the forest, I suddenly didn't know where I was going. I couldn't go back to Heart Castle, Ace was there. At the Clock Tower, Julius was working, I didn't want to bother him.

I fell onto my knees crying, no, sobbing. I was in the middle of the forest. I just wanted to go home, to my sisters, to Chester, Kyrston, and even to Darrell..

My chest started to burn and tighten, so much so I couldn't breathe. The tears came down harder, and I started to choke. My vision became fuzzy before I blacked out.

As soon as I woke up I started coughing, but the pain in my chest subsided. I sat up in bed.. wait.. bed..? How long was I out? I peered out the window, it was night, but that didn't help much since time is random here..

"You're awake, that's good." I turned to see Blood leaning against the doorway, a smirk spread across his face.

"I'm... at Hatter Mansion..." No, stupid, you're at Heart Castle!

"Yes, I found you passed out, so of course I had to bring you in." Blood made his way next to the bed. Then placed his hand against my forehead. "What were you doing so deep in the forest?" He asked, pulling away.

"I-I don't know." I looked at my hands, I could feel the tears coming.

"You shouldn't lie." He chuckled.

"What's it to you?" I covered my eyes with my hands. What's with me? This isn't me! I've never cried infront of anyone in my world- so why here? I wiped my eyes, and didn't wait for a reply. "Thanks for letting me stay here, but I have to go." I walked out the door, but I didn't get far.

"Blood, Ace is here." Elliot called into the room.

I froze, turned to look down the hallway to see the back of Ace. I wanted to scream and run, and I wanted to hit him with a crowbar and kick him in the crotch.

I booked it down the opposite side of the hallway, my steps echoing off of the walls. This was a stupid idea as I had no idea where I was going, yet again.

I felt someone grab my wrist. "Ahh!" I screamed loudly, afraid it was Ace.

"Geez! Sorry.." I turned to face Elliot.

"Oh god, you scared me!" I blushed.

"Obviously.." He mumbled. "Ya know, if you're trying to leave, you're going the wrong way. Actually you're going in the complete opposite direction." He pointed out.

"I didn't want to run into Ace." I confessed. And I acted on reflex, saw someone I didn't like, I run in the opposite direction of that person.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"No reason? Gotta go!" I ran around Elliot, I just wanted to be alone, and away from Ace. Thankfully, Ace was no longer blocking the exit, so I was now able to safely leave the mansion.

I soon fell against a tree. "Ehh... I'm tired." I whined to no one in particular. "Why do I keep effing up?" I wondered aloud.

I pushed away from the tree and continued to walk. Even though the rest of my body was screaming in protest and agony.

I had come back to the hill where I watched the fireworks with Boris and the twins. I collapsed onto the ground and pulled my body into a small, tight ball.

"You know practically the whole country is looking for you, right?" Boris came from behind me. I didn't want to see him, but it was always a possibility since I was on his territory.

"I didn't ask them to." I just want to be alone and away from Ace! Is that too much to ask?

"You don't need to." Boris curled up beside me, our backs pressed together. "What happened?" He mumbled softly.

"Ace crossed the line." I choked out. There was a long silence between us before he spoke up.

"Want me to kill him?" Boris asked with such a serious tone that I just had to burst out laughing.

"No.." I managed to say.

"What did he say?" He asked nervously.

"He knows what I'm looking for..." I whispered. And he shouldn't, I haven't told anyone. Not a single soul.

"And what are you looking for?" I could feel his tail rest on my legs.

There was a long awkward silence between us before I answered. "My sister..."

"She's here?" Boris asked.

"She's dead.." Or so my sisters have said.

"What was her name?" Boris tried to change the subject.

"I don't know..." My eyes teared up.

Boris shot up, and in his suprise suprised me so I sat up also. "How do you not..?" Our shoulders were now touching, and I laid my head on his shoulder and then he laid his head on mine.

"Just one day, her memories were gone. I think she's missing. But Josie and Lilly, my younger and eldest sisters, say she's dead." I started to cry again.

"Kodie." Boris whispered. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah..?" I looked up at him with confusion.

"I know who your sister is." Boris looked away.

"What? Who?" I gasped, shocked. My eyes widened.

"Alice." He stated.


	11. In The End

Chapter 10 - In the End

"How do you know that.. you can't possibly.." My eyes were wde and I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"As Alice grew accustomed to this world, every time she thought of **her** world it would bring her physical pain and she would end up not remembering what she was thinking of before. She wouldn't remember her siblings. But Alice did tell us about her sisters, about you, before her memories started fading." Boris explained, I could tell it was hard for him to say this, but it was harder for me to listen. "If _you_ accept this world the same thing will happen to you. The only way you could regain your memories of Alice as your sister, would be... to leave this world." He hesitated on the last part.

"That explains a lot." I sighed, remembering the pain my chest.

Boris wrapped me in a tight hug. I blushed as he brought me close, my face turning a bright red. "Boris!" I put my hands against his chest and tried to push away from him.

Boris nuzzled his cheek against mine, purring. My face turned a deeper red. I scrambled out of Boris' grasp and he looked at me with confusion.

Boris looked up at the sky, suddenly growing embarrased by his actions. "You've been out for long enough." Boris grabbed my hand as we walked back to the clock tower.

"There you are! Where the h*ll have you been?" Julius snapped as soon as we walked through the doors.

I wrapped my hands around my waist like I had just gotten whipped. "I-I'm sorry!" I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! We've been out looking for you!" Alice joined in.

Boris casually wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Guys, chill. She's here now, safe and sound, isn't that what counts?" Boris smiled lazily.

Alice and Julius' hard gaze never wavered. "Yeah, I guess. Just go up to your room or something!" Alice mumbled.

I got angry at this. "You aren't my mom!" I turned around to leave whena hand grasped my shoulder.

"Stop being immature Kodie. You've been out for multiple time laps, aren't you tired?" Julius asked. He didn't sound mad, he too sounded tired.

I whirled around and ran to my room, jumping onto my bed. I soon fell alseep.

When I woke up it was noonish. I rolled out of bed, and slowly tredged down the stairs, no one in sight. I bolted to the door. A hand clasped my shoulder, it was Julius. Man he's a ninja!

"I'll be working, and Alice is going out with Peter for the day... just so you know." Julius returned to his desk.

I felt the color rush to my cheeks, Peter and Alice? Well, looks like Peter got his wish... "Okay.." I walked out of the tower. I started skipping down a path which led to the Hatter Mansion. Come on- who _doesn't_ skip to a mafioso's headquarters?

"K-Chan!" The twins were actually at their post.

"Kodie!" Boris was also there. A light blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Hey guys." I stood beside the trio.

"Kodie, great timing. We're going up to the twins room. Wanna come?" Boris asked with a wicked sly smile.

"Uh... sure!" I smiled softly, I mean, I already did promise them I'd vist their room.

The twins grabbed my arms and started to pull me to the mansion and through the hallways. Boris was behind me, making sure I continued walking by prodding me in the back.

By the time we stopped at a door my arms were about to be pulled out of their sockets. The twins pushed the door open and Boris covered my eyes. "Hey... now I can't see anything!" I whined.

Boris laughed a cat laugh, making me once again blush. "That's the point silly!" I was being pulled down onto a couch and Boris took his hands off of my eyes.

What I saw shocked me, there were weapons **everywhere**; on the floor, leaning against the wall, in glass cases, hanging from the ceiling. **Everywhere**. At first I was horrified, why did kids have so many weapons? Then the horrification became fascination, I was seeing weapons up close that I only saw in pictures, movies, and videogames.

The twins were no where in sight and Boris was leaning against my shoulder. He looked content, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips.

I passed my hand through his soft pink hair, petting him. Boris started to purr and I just had to giggle.

A knife flew past Boris, only inches from his face, hitting the wall. Making a loud _thunk_ sound. I stopped what I was doing and looked around in shock, what could have been passing through the twin's minds?

Boris opened his eyes lazily. "Hey, that almost hit me." How could he know- his eyes weren't even open!

"Stay away from our K-Chan!" The twins said in unison, tackling me and putting space between Boris and I.

"**Your** K-Chan?" Boris and I said in suprised unison.

The twins nodded. "Ours."

"Quit acting like one, I'm not here, and two, that I'm piece of property!" I hissed. "I'm pretty sure I'm **no one's**." What did that ever mean? 'Ours'?

"Boris was getting to close to you." Dee stated matter-of-factly.

I blushed, we were getting close. I probably should've stopped that. But still, I'm not theirs. "You could've hurt him!" I pointed out, the bullet nearly hit him.

"So?" Dum asked, tilting his head in confusion. Boris mocked being hurt. My eyes widened, they didn't care if their friend got hurt?

The door flung open. "Why aren't you stains at the gate?" Elliot growled.

"We wanted to spend time with K-Chan you stupid hare!" Dee argued. Elliot's eyes flicked to me as if he didn't know I was there. He blushed lightly when our eyes made contact.

"Y-You know... I probably have to go anyways.." I started, I didn't want Dee and Dum to get in trouble because of me.

Dee and Dum gaped at me. "What, why?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, you just got here." Dum agreed.

"I, uhm, have to pick some stuff up for Julius!" I mumbled. At the mention of Julius, Elliot's eyes lit up with anger and walked out. I sighed, but waved to the boys. "Bye guys." I whispered, heading out of the mansion.

I swung the grocery bags in my arm. I had gotten some food, a sketch pad and pens from the market. I dropped my bags and sat on the bench. How did I spend my days in my world? Drawing and writing mostly- why haven't I done that latley?

I sighed, then a weight in my dress pocket became evident. I fished around in my pocket to pull out the pink vile.

"Whoa, its risen..." I stared in awe at the vile that was keeping me in this world. From nothing, the liquid had risen to a quarter of the way.

I picked up my bags up after I put the vile carefully into my pocket. The humidity had risen and dark clouds threatened to break. Julius was right afterall, the more I talk to the inhabitants, the more the liquid rises.

I stand infront of the door to the clock tower,_ but _I wonder,_ does that mean Nightmare is also right_? As soon as I stepped through the door it started to rain and you could hear the soft rumble of thunder.

Alice was at the table sipping some tea, she realized I came in and smiled up at me. I blushed, my eyes burning with the threat of tears. How can I face her now, when I know she's my older sister- and she doesn't even remember me?

"I bought some groceries." I choked out, I blinked my eyes a few times to banish the tears. I placed the bag of groceries on the table.

"Thanks! I'll take care of it!" Alice jumped up from her chair to put the food away. She acted as if nothing had happened, like she wasn't mad.

I plastered a smile on my face. If she doesn't remember, she doesn't need to know. That's how my life has always been- going on like nothing ever happened. Like I'm not broken inside.


	12. Let It Roll

Chapter 11 - Let it Roll

"Is that really how your life's been?" A long forgotten voice called out.

"Oh- yes!" I jumped up in suprise. Oh- what's his name? Nightmare?

Nightmare looked at me with a pained expression. "You forgot about me?" Nightmare said childishly.

"N-no! Of course not! But, I just haven't visited in a while." I laughed nervously.

"How are you liking this world?" Nightmare changed the subject, floating above me.

I looked at him, startled at the change of subject. "Uh.." Did I? I wasn't sure with the current events. "Sure. I mean I like most of the people here!" Ace was okay.. I couldn't hate him, but I wasn't in _love_ with him either.

"So who do you love?" Nightmare smiled.

"W-what? No one! That's not what I meant!" I said frusterated.

I took out the vile out of my dress. Still only a quarter of the way full. "I'm nearly done with this game!" I smiled and soon, I'll be home.

"W-what?" Nightmare whispered.

"I have to go home, Nightmare! And Boris said I'll get back my memories of Alice too!" I smiled cheerfully, getting excited.

I looked up at Nightmare who was frowning. "So... you've made up your mind already? When your game has only just begun?" He was still frowning.

"It's nearly half over!" I waved the vial in his face.

Nightmare smiled wickedly. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. The fun has just begun." He chuckled.

"What... what are you talking about?" I asked, majorly confused. But the dream realm was already detiorating and I was soon awake in bed. "What... the h*ll could that mean?" My head started to throb as I got ready to leave.

My hand was on the doorknob as someone approached. "Where are you going?" Alice asked, I turned around, but I couldn't look herr in the eye.

"Out."

"Obviously. Out where?" Alice prompted.

"Uh... to see the Bloody Twins!" _What? I don't even... _I whirled around and headed out the door. I didn't really want to go anywhere but the quicker I talk to people the quicker i got home.

Dee and Dum weren't at the gate. Suprise, suprise. I groaned. "Why, why can't you two be at your post?" I banged my head against the gate a few times before walking away.

I decided to try the amusement park, maybe Boris could hang out? The only sound in the forest was my feet crunching against leaves and pines. Then I heard the rip and tear of clothing.

I whipped to the left, the direction the sound had come from, and cautiously moved forward. I soon saw the Bloody Twins, taking on their nicknames. They were all bloody, including their scythes, dripping with new blood. They were standing above a man, a man who was bleeding profusely. I was about to yell at the twins but when I looked up they were gone. I was going to move forward but I was paralyzed.

I looked back down again, shadow-like creatures surrounded the man who soon disappeared. Leaving behind... a clock?

Everything soon disappeared, the shadows took the clock and I fell weakly to my knees. I could throw up, what the h*ll was that?

I knelt there, shaking. What just happened? I couldn't even begin to process, it all happened so fast. And what was with the clock? Wait... clock... clock tower?

I gave the tower, which I could see in the distance, and glared at it. "What the h*ll just happened?" Great, now I'm talking to a building.

I staggered back up. Now I really don't want to go back. So I continued my trek to the amusement park. By the time I got to my destination I was weak and light headed. There was... so much... **blood**.

I easily entered into the park, but the hard part was finding Boris. I wandered around in what seemed like forever. Honestly- why can't I find anyone?

"Well isn't it Miss Winter!" Gowland appeared before me, grinning widly.

"Oh hey Gowland." I sighed tiredly, maybe he knew where Boris is? "Is Boris here?" I asked him.

He looked at me suprised. "Yeah, in his room probably... I'll show you the way!" Gowland guided me to Boris' room.

Gowland didn't knock, just entered a room. The room was full of guns, in great competition with the twins room full of weapons, and had a punk theme going on. I was totally digging it!

"Ever heard of knocking old man?" Boris unraveled himself from his sheets- apparently he was sleeping?

"_Sorry_. But I wouldn't be sleeping if a cute young lady came to see me." He grunted in reply.

Boris looked at me, we caught each other's eyes and blushed. "Eh! Kodie! Didn't realize you were here!" He jumped up.

"Sorry.. if it's a bad time..." I blushed and turned to leave when Boris hrabbed my wrist.

"No! Perefect timing actually! I was just getting quite bored and lonely." Boris smiled that smile I love. Boris' eyes flashed to Gowland's. "Thanks old man." His eyes seemed to say 'you can leave now'.

Gowland just shook his head and left in silence. Boris dragged me to the couch in the middle of his room. "So, Kodie, tell me about your world!" He smiled wickedly.

I looked away, thinking. "My world, eh? Quite boring to be honest." We both laughed. I looked at Boris, he was so easy to be with, so easy to talk to. Not to mention I always have fun with him. I felt myself blush, then frown. Why couldn't it be this easy in **my** world?

"What else? What's the 'norm'?" Boris asked, leaning in.

"The 'norm'? Well, not a lot of weapons for civilians, that's for sure." This seemed to be the answer he was looking for.

"You don't have a weapon?" Boris asked, his eyes glazed with mischeif.

"Not unless you count a large stick as a weapon." We laughed again.

"No guns?"

"No guns."

"You wanna try one?" Boris laughed mischeiviously.

"What? Uh..." I pondered on this for a moment. "Sure!"

How we got into this position I'm not sure. I was grasping a pistol, Boris' favorite apparently, and Boris' hands over mine. "Now just aim and shoot." He said calmly.

I jumped back in suprise, but that only pressed my back against his chest. "Shoot? Shoot what?" I gasped shocked. "No thanks!" I shook my head. I was already light headed from _holding_ a gun, shooting one would be taking it too far.

"Aw... don't be boring!" Boris snickered. Boris retracted his hands and gun. "Ya just like ya sis!" He laughed.

I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. "Oh really?" I laughed nervously. "So, uhm..." I wanted to get off this topic and **now**.

"Hello kids!" Gowland you are officially my savior. "We're hosting a barbeque if you two wanna come out." Gowland insisted.

Boris twirled his gun on his finger. "Sure, we'll be out in a sec." He smiled.


	13. This Is How We Do

Chapter 12 - This Is How We Do

I sit on a bench with a plate full of food. Gowland was yelling at Boris for trying to put fish on the barbeque, in the end Boris won.

So here we are, Boris munching happily on a fish and I have some potato salad. Gowland soon sat with us, happily eating a burger.

Boris suddenly stopped eating. "Kodie you should stay for the night- we'll be having fireworks again." He stressed on the 'again' part. "And you said you love fireworks!" Boris smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure- I'd love to!" I'd rather stay anywhere than at the clock tower as of right now.

"Can we play too?" Dum asked, nearly literally appearing out of thin air.

We all jumped back, startled by the twins sudden appearance, then realized all of the Hatter Mansion role holders were here. Gowland stood up to meet with Blood and Elliot.

"Please handle this meeting like an **adult**?" Boris snickered. Gowland's reply was a death glare.

"K-Chan, why are you alone with Boris again?" Dee pouted.

Boris and I were taken by suprise, our cheeks were shaded with pink. "A-alone? We weren't alone, Gowland was also here!" I insisted.

"Yeah, even if he wasn't, what's it to you?" Boris rolled his eyes, but his blush darkened.

"We love K-Chan and we aren't gonna give her up to the likes of you!" The twins stuck their tongues out, blowing raspberries.

"Ya know, she's staying the night." Boris, you idiot.

The twins looked taken aback. "W-what? No fair K-Chan! Why are you moving here? Move into Hatter Mansion!" Dum insisted.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not moving anywhere! I'm just staying the night to watch fireworks." I explained. Are we seriously on this topic, yet again?

Dee sighed with relief. "Good or we'd hafta come and take you away!" The boys smiled deviously, as if they prefered that plan.

"Whatever you're concoting, stop. We're going." Elliot approached, with Blood and Gowland behind him.

"Wahatt? No fair, let's stay!" Dum frowned.

"Yeah! We wanna play with K-Chan some more!" Dee agreed.

"Jeez, do you guys not remember your post?" Elliot argued. I soon got a sickening feeling in my stomach, remembering the sight of the Bloody Twins killing a man.

"Elliot, let them stay, we have work to do. Gatekeepers, be back by the next noon." Blood ordered. "Good day Gowland, Boris." He turned to look at me. "Kodie." He softly smiled at me before walking away with Elliot.

I heard the twins high five. "Yes, we can stay!" They said in unison.

"Well now that that's settled, wanna go on some rides? It'll be a while before the night." Boris suggested. The twins nodded eagerly.

"Am I gonna throw up?" I asked cautiously.

This made the boys laugh. "Yeah, you might."

In the end, I nearly did vomit. They had forced me onto yet another rollercoast of doom, and we had when onto spinning tea cups, and lastly a water ride. We were soaked and shivering.

"Wahh, now I'm wet and cold!" I whined, making the three boys laugh harder.

I soon realized we were walking in the direction of the hill we climbed last time when we saw fireworks and the time Boris confessed Alice was my sister. I felt mixed emotions for this hill.

We sprawled out on the grass and the time changed to night. For some reason we were now all dry, even in such a short amount of time.

We layed down on Boris' fur boa as a pillow, I was in the middle of Dee and Boris. We looked up at the sky, watchiing the dazzling fireworks.

I could feel warmth spread through me; happiness. Why couldn't life be like this in my world? I'd be so happy...

I started to doze off, getting quite comfortable. _What if it's not that hard to find? What if you were just looking in the wrong places? _Nightmare's voice echoed through my mind. Maybe he was right- was I looking in the wrong places? _Have you checked every corner and crevice? _Definetley not.

Something was burning my eyes, which soon flew open. The sun was out and we had slept through most of the fireworks. The three boys were still asleep.

I prodded Boris in the chest. "Wakey, wakey!" I whispered. When he didn't wake up I turned to the twins and did the same. None of them woke up.

As an afterthought I pulled out the vile from my dress. Little liquid had accumilated from the last time I checked. Nightmare had said the fun was just beginning- what could that possibly mean? I stare at the vile as if it had the answer.

Something was knawing on my brain, and it wasn't just what Nightmare had told me. Those shadow creature thingies, what could _they_ be?

"Mmm, the liquids risen." I turn to glance at Boris who was awake and propped up on his elbow. His eyes glistened sadly. "Won't be long now." He whispered.

"Won't be long 'til what?" Dee asked sleepily. Dum was also starting to wake up.

"Until Kodie goes home." Boris explained.

"What? You can't leave!" Dum whined, then started clinging to my arm, then Dee copied him.

"I-I'm not leaving this second. But I have to return to my family and friends." I emphasized 'friends'.

"Aren't we your friends K-Chan?" The twins asked, having the saddest look on their faces.

Were they my friends? Of course. But this was a dream, and I'll soon wake up and then forget everyone. I always forget my dreams, but this is why I decided to make the most of my time here. "O-Of course you're my friends!" I insisted.

"Then why did you hesitate?" Boris asked calmly, but his eyes gave him away. He looked hurt, and so did the twins.

"I-I just need to go back to my world." I whispered, I couldn't look at them.

"No! We won't let you!" The twins cried out. Squeezing my arms.

Dee swiped the vile and started to run away, Dum in hot pursuit. I sat there dumbly, what just happened?

"Hey that's mine!" Late response, oh well. I bounded after them, trying to keep them in sight, I couldn't tell if Boris was following or not.

I soon realized they had led me to Hatter Mansion, the twins were eagerly talking to Blood and Elliot in front of the gate. I ran up to them. "Give. It. Back." I growled. Blood and Elliot looked at me as if I was insane, but the twins smiled.

"No~" They laughed.

"What did you two do?" Elliot snapped.

"Nothing!" The twins insisted. I don't think Elliot believed them.

The vile was behind Dee's back, so I swiped it back. "Thank you." I clutched the vile tightly.

Blood looked at them suspiciously. "Why would you two take that?" He questioned.

"We don't want K-Chan to leave." Dee pouted. Dum crossed his arms across his chest and nodded vigorously.

"Though I'd have to agree with you." Elliot blushed lightly as he started. "This is her choice. Not yours." He smiled at me.

"Someone understands!" I laughed. But I could see the pain in their eyes. Did it really matter to them if I left? I mean- they still had Alice! Even at the thought of Alice, I started to choke up, but I calmed down. "But I'm not leaving yet, so we still have a while to hang out." I smiled reassuringly.

This lifted up Elliot's, Dee's, and Dum's spirits. "Yay!" The twins cried happily as they plastered themselves to my arms.

"But..." I thought my question carefully, are they even the right people to ask? "I have a question..." I looked down, but I could feel Blood's suspicious gaze bore into me.

"Yes?" Blood asked patiently. Was it even my place to ask?

"Well you see... I saw these shadow thingies.." Best. Description. Ever. Right? But Blood seemed to know what I was talking about as he smiled devishly.

"The afterimages, I think you mean." Was his reply.

"Afterimages..." I repeated softly.

"Why?" Blood still had the devil's smile on, it honestly scared me.

"I think I saw one?" Maybe? I don't know?

"Well... it's best to stay away from them, if you can. But that's all we can tell you." Elliot shrugged.

"Alright, thanks!" I waved as I headed to the Clock Tower, my heart beat faster the closer I was to the tower.

I opened the door, only seeing Julius. Alice nowhere in sight. I decided to sit opposite of Julius and watch him fix clocks. I also decided that Julius looked nice with glasses on.

"Can I help you?" Julius asked without looking up.

Yes! I have thousands of questions. "That's a lot of clocks- why so many?" Was the first question that came out.

I saw Julius tense slightly. "They... are part of my job." Was all he said.

"But in my world no one cares much for clocks besides the fact they tell time, so are they important here?" I hope that didn't come off as insulting.

"No one cares much for them here either, but they do have.. _value_." He picked his words carefully. "Anything else?" He grumbled.

I blushed. "Ah- am I upsetting you? I'm sorry!" I apologized.

He seemed shocked by this. "Uh, no, I just have a lot of work to do as you can see." He mumbled, looking embarrased.

I couldn't help but find him adorable. I went over to his side and wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug, it looked liked he really needed one. "Night Julius!" I skipped off to my room, but not before I saw Julius turn pink.

I changed into a nightgown then searched my spring dress, finding the vile. I clasped it tightly, I couldn't let anyone get this, it was my only way home. I decided on placing, more like hiding, the vile in one of my dressars.

I sat on my bed and thought about the people I have met. Elliot and Blood were sorta like my friends in my world, just subtract the fact that they were mafia and held guns, I could easily talk to them but I couldn't truly be myself. Unlike when it's with Boris and the Twins, the kind of friends I wanted in my world, the kind I could goof off with and just be idiots together and have fun.

I mashed my eyebrows together, realizing I didn't really talk to anyone other than those five. Julius is always working, I never see Gowland at the Amusement Park, Nightmare rarely visits me in my dreams, I no longer wanted to got to Heart Castle thanks to Alice.

"Then it's decided! I'll get to know the others better too!" I smiled happily, rocking back and forth. "I mean, it's only fair, right?" I laughed happily to myself.


	14. Lets Kick It Off!

Chapter 13 - Lets Kick It Off!

It was evening when I woke up amd I happily skipped down the stairs, luckily without falling. Julius and Alice were already up and were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Someone's in a good moo- did something happen?" Alice noted.

Though there was still some pain, I was slowly getting over the fact that she doesn't know we're related, we could still be friends. Besides, fate will unravel itself. "No, sillies, I've just made a plan!" I giggled happily, I was in such a good mood!

"And what's that?" Julius cocked an eyebrow with slight curiosity.

"It's a secret!" I whispered, pressing my index finger against my lips. It wasn't really a secret, I just didn't feel like telling anyone my plan to know everybody. That may not seem like a big deal to them, but it was to me.

It had turned to noon outside, and it was a sunny, bright, clear day, reflecting my happy mood. "I'm going to go to Heart Castle!" I decided suddenly. "Adios amigos!" I laughed at my limited supply of spanish vocabulary.

I skipped to Heart Castle, and humming to myself, but in no specific tune. The red and white castle came into sight and my good mood diminishing, what if Ace is there? I decided to tought it out, I walked up to the entrance the soldiers were guarding.

"Welcome." They said.

"Nice to see you!" I smiled at the two, making them blush. As I entered the castle, I wondered where to begin. But I didn't have to wander since silver hair and snow white rabbit ears came into view.

I had one of two options, yell his name and disrupt veryone at work, or be polite and walk up to him. Well, in reality, their's only one choice isn't there? "PETER!" I yelled, tackling the poor man.

"Kodie!" He replied happily, his face lighting up, and he staggered a bit before regaining his balance. I bet he was used to being the one being tackled. "What brings you to the castle?" He wondered, probably noticing Alice wasn't with me.

"Whatt...? I can't visit a friend?" I pouted, gaining a chuckle from Peter.

"You don't usually visit the castle!" He pointed out.

"Blame Ace!" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "I always do!" Which got us into a round of laughter. "Come on, I'll take you outside so we don't anger the queen." He walked back to the way I came in and rounded a corner.

We soon arrived at a maze with flowers spurting out here and there. I looked at the maze with wide eyes, it was huge! "Wanna try finding the exit?" Peter asked, noticing my glance.

"Noo~ I'd get lost in a jiffy!" Not to mention in seconds my brain would hurt from trying to strategize my way out.

I heard Peter chuckled behind me. Then I heard a "Lord White!" Then _I_ had to giggle, such a high title for Peter, it just didn't seem to fit him.

I turned around to see a weary looking soldier. I looked at Peter, his eyes had darkened and his fist clenched. "Yes?" Was all he said.

"T-The Queen asks for you, Sir!" Never. Show. Fear. Easier said than done.

Peter sighed heavily as he turned to me. "I apologize, but I must take my leave. I shouldn't be long." He returned to the castle with the soldier.

"Weird." I whipped around to see Ace standing only a few feet away, my heart pounded in chest. "He continues to change." His eyes were heavy with malice, and his hand twitched toward the hilt of his sword.

"W-what are you..?" I began to say before I heard a snap which caught my attention, another soldier, probably to come pick up Ace. Bless his bravery.

"This is what he would've done before you two came." Ace smiled devishly, and out of thin air and within seconds, a gun appeared in his hand. He shot it twice, both times hitting the soldier.

I covered my mouth with my hand, afraid I would scream. Blood continued to flow from the poor man, my eyes filled with tears and I began to feel naseous. Blood, so... much.. _**blood**_, I shuddered with horror.

I tored my gaze away from the dead man long enough to see the gun was pointed now at me. I heard a gunshot and a red plaid shirt appeared infront of me. Ace easily blocked Peter's attack when his gun transformed into his sword.

This battle continued and was getting out of control, there were bullets flying everywhere, and it was loud. The deafening _cracks_ of a gun and then a loud _clank_ of a gun and sword making contact.

I ran out of there, I'll have to thank Peter later for saving me. But the sickening feeling continued to spread through me. I stopped in the forest, panting heavily, but I was halfway to my destination.

I heard the cruching sound of leaves behind me, on impulse I whipped around in time to see who was following me. In a split second, I was able to see Ace slash his sword down onto me.

I stumbled backwards from the blow, my hand immediatley went to my chest. It retracted with the sticky red liquid dripping down; blood. _I blacked out._

**-Ace's Point Of View-**

I look down at what I have done. I wipe my sword on my shirt, clean of her blood. It was her fault, she was an outsider. I couldn't kill Alice- so it was okay to kill here, right?

I look down at the mess I made, blood continued to flow rapidly from her petite body, staining the green blades of grass that surrounded her with sticky red blood. I knelt down beside her, placing my hand on her chest to feel the pound of her heart slowing.

I wiped her blood on my pants to clear my hand and stood up, smiling down on her. "Well, my work here is done."


	15. The Best Of Me

Chapter 14 - The Best Of Me

I slowly gained conscious, but I wish I hadn't, my chest was searing with pain and it felt as if it was on fire. Though I soon realized, even without opening my eyes, I wasn't on the forest floor where Ace slashed me, I was on a bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, they acted as if they never seen light, as the light burned my eyes and made them water. I had to blink a few times to get used to the light. I noticed I was in my room in the clock tower.

I took in my surroundings, Boris sat on a chair beside my bed, sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and cute...wait.._what_? No, no! Erase that thought! I realized that he didn't have his fur boa, but it was on the floor caked with blood...my blood?

I tried to get up, but as soon as I put weight on my feet, pain shot up through my whole body. "Ow!" I clutched my chest, and felts someone's arms wrap around my waist, holding me up. I blushed, it was Boris! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" I gasped, probably woke him up- was I that loud?

"You have to be careful! You probably shouldn't even be up." Boris chided, looking down at me with concerned eyes. He placed me lightly on the bed and sat next to me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him, we were in the clock tower...

"Wha- you mean you don't remember? I guess not, you did faint. But I'm the one who found you." He mashed his brows together, looking angered, he leaned in and squeezed my arm lightly. "Who did this to you?" He asked, he seemed p*ssed off.

"Ace." I whispered. My vision blurred as I recalled the memory.

"What?" Boris had jumped up in anger and Alice appeared at the doorway, Boris looked p*ssed and Alice shocked.

"Ace did this to you? I-I thought after last time, he would have..." Alice shook her head, she seemed disappointed.

"L-Last time?" How many times has Ace done this?

Boris bristled with anger. "I can't believe him, why I oughta-"

"You won't do anything Boris! We're just going to calm down, and wait for Kodie to heal." It was obvious Alice was also mad.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" I stood up only to have pain shoot up again. "Gargh!" I fell back on the bed.

"Stop it! You need to relax and rest. You're injured." Boris sighed heavily, he seemed tired and annoyed. "You should just go back to sleep." Boris suggested.

"No! I've slept forever! I want to move!" I groaned stubbornly.

Boris softened a bit and smiled lightly. "Fine, I'll help you downstairs." He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his waist, and he did the same to me. I leaned onto him, so he held most of my weight and there was minimal pain while walking.

Boris helped me to the tabled and sat beside me. Alice had made it down here before us, and I could tell she was making tea from the scent in the air.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Julius now also sat at the table as Alice brought out four glasses of tea.

I wrapped my hand around the cup, basking in the immediate warmth it gave me and took in he sweet and familiar aroma. 'I've slept for like, ever! I wanted to get up and move around!" I explained, taking a sip of tea.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I did most of the moving." Boris laughed, making Alice and I laugh as well.

My cheeks turned pink. "Sorry! Bu-" I started but was cut off.

"You were the same way when you got hurt!" Alice chided. I was shocked- Boris got hurt by Ace?

"Th-That was different! Completley!" Boris insisted shaking his head. But they both smiled at the memory sadly.

"Not really." Alice shook her head, still laughing slightly.

"You three are all troublesome." Julius grumbled, joining in the conversation, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're troublemakers!" Boris nodded. Making him, Alice, and I burst out laughing, even Julius cracked a smile.

I rubbed my stomach absently, laughing had hurt slightly. Were my bones fractured? I could feel myself all bandaged up underneath my dress. I glanced up, Alice and Boris were chatting- but they had a strange look in their eyes.

My heart grew heavy as I realized it, they were flirting with each other! Or subconciously flirting- who knew? But their eyes glistened happily, I've seen that somewhere, oh that's right. Darrel and Josie looked at each other that same exact way. My heart hurt, now I knew what _they _felt, what was _I_ feeling?

"Kodie?" Boris called, breaking my thoughts.

"Hm?" I glanced up, noticing Boris and Alice were standing up now.

"I'm going to walk Boris back to the amusement park." Alice said, the both of them waved as the left and I waved back slightly.

"Interesting." Julius was looking at me, scrutinizing me.

"W-what?" I stammered, not sure what he was talking about. "Forget it. I'm going back to bed." I limped out of the chair and headed for the stairs.

An arm snaked around my waist. "You both are such troublesome women..." Julius grumbled, forcing me to lean against him as he helped me up the stairs.

We stopped infront of my door. I don't know what possesed me to do this, but I turned around and wrapped my arms around Julius' waist, burrowing my face against his chest.

I felt him stiffen underneath me, but he hugged me back. "K-Kodie, are you alright?" He stammered.

"I-I don't know!" I started to cry. What was wrong with me?

"A-are you c-crying?" I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was embarassed and worried.

"No." I mumbled into his jacket, I tried to stop the tears, not wanting to frighten Julius.

"W-whatever happened, I'm sorry. Just please don't cry." I let go of Julius. I cried more in this world than I had in my whole life in my world.

"Sorry!" I smiled, not wanting to scare Julius. "I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just needed a hug." I laughed nervously. Sometimes that's all I needed or even just wanted- a simple hug.

This just seemed to frighten Julius more. "What happened? Are you alright?" Julius gripped my shoulders.

"Am I interupting something?" Alice called out. We turned to see Alice coming down the hallway with her eyes full of confusion and suspicion.

"No. Just making sure Kodie was alright. I'm guessing you made it to the amusement park alright?' Julius let me go without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah..." Alice said, walking towards me as Julius left. "What was that all about?" She asked, a smirk played on her lips.

"Nothing. Can friends **not** worry about each other?" I snapped.

"Jeez, sorry! But that looked like a **lot** more than just friends!" Alice argued, crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"Well it wasn't, even if it was- which it **wasn't**- it'd be none ya business!" I yelled, entering my room and slammed the door behind me.

I snuggled in my bed, sleep quickly took over me. I awoke to green swirling masses, better known as the dream realm. "Nightmare..." I whispered.

"You rang?" Nightmare chuckled. I glanced up to see him floating down to my level. Nightmare rubbed his hand against my cheek. "My. my, someone has been crying quite a lot." He frowned.

"You're telling me! It's so abnormal for me to cry!" I agreed, rolling my eyes at myself.

The dream realm started to detiorate but not to my room in the clock towere. I was soon infront of some sheep, which Nightmare was laying on.

"Nightmare- where are we?" I gasped- shocked at the beautiful and tranquil scenery.

"Calm down, we're still in the dream realm, I just thought you could use a change. Isn't this better?" He sighed and smiled contentedly. Soon, a rainbow appeared, arching over us.

My eyes shined up brightly. "Oh yes! It's really beautiful." I kneeled beside Nightmare who was still laying on sheep.

Nightmare leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Go have fun, I'll see you soon." The dream realm crumbled around us as I woke up in my bed this time.

I smiled widly. "Thanks Nightmare." I gently stood on my feet- no pain. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs as silently as I could.

I was able to make it out of the clock tower unseen- because you know, I'm just that ninja. 'Course the only other option was, if I wasn't sly, then it was that no one was in.

I walked aimlessly through Wonderland, until I heard more gunshots. I stopped where I was and glanced in the direction it came from, my heart was beating fast with anxiety.

Curiosity got the better of me as I walked towards the gunshot. No one was there now, just a pool of blood and within that pool was a clock, yet again.

"I need to find Julius." I decided, I turned to walk away, but I peaked over my shoulder only to see the afterimages alreading coming. I booked it out of there.

I re-entered the clock tower to still se nobody. I walked to Julius' room, only to see him sleeping. I walked away, he was a busy man, I'll let him sleep. But as soon as he wakes up, I'm going to ask him why I keep seeing clocks around here!


	16. One Day

Chapter 15 - One Day

I paced back and forth within the clock tower, wondering what I should ask Julius when he wakes up. I decided to give up on waiting inside and headed outside.

"You know, I haven't visited Hatter Mansion in a while." I blushed, remembering why. I saw the Bloody Twins murder a man. But I decided to take a deep breath and just head over because they're still my friends. Even if I am slightly afraid of them now.

Instead of the Bloody Twins at their post, Elliot, who looked p*ssed off, was there. "Elliot!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. He smiled as I approached.

"Kodie! What are you doing here?" Elliot smiled cutely. I smiled in return- he was soo adorable!

"Can't I visit you?' I cocked my head to the side, my eyes glinted with amusement.

Elliot blushed, looking flustered. "N-No! I mean you _can_ if you **want**, but..." He rubbed his face nervously. Then he brightened up a bit. "You wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Uh, I'd like to, but dontchya have to, you know." I gestured at the gate, motioning he had to guard it.

"Nah, it's fine, come on." He gestured with his hand for me to follow him.

"You like taking walks?" I asked Elliot.

"Y-Yeah. You?" Elliot stammered, looking embarrased.

"Yup! In my world I always took walks, very calming and enjoyable." I nodded, smiling widly. Elliot just smiled back.

Of course, being the klutz I am, I tripped over a freaking rock, Elliot tried to catch me but we both fellt to the ground and I fell ontop of him.

"Ow.." Elliot murmered. Though I barely heard it, something else blocked out all other sound. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock._ My eyes widened, my ear was aginst Elliot's chest, where his heart should be. _Tick Tock. Tick Tock_."You okay Kodie?" Elliot looked down at me with a quizzical look, I realized I was still ontop of him.

I quickly rolled off. "Gah, I'm sorry!" I rubbed my forehead wondering what expression was across my face, because I had no clue what I felt or what to think.

"It's okay!" Elliot got up and extended a hand to help me up. As soon as we stood up there was a gunshot that skidded near Elliot's jacket.

"Oh my god!" I cried, jumping back. We turned towards the direction of the bullet- no one was there. "Who was that?" I whispered. "Are you okay Elliot?" I gasped, noticing the tear in his jacket.

"Yeah I'm fine. But who the h*ll was that?" He frowned, grasping my hand, continuing our walk.

"I don't know." I sighed, letting go of his hand. This placed, Wonderland, is so weird compared to my world. Of course, it could be that my world is weird compared to Wonderland. "Hey Elliot?" I asked, stopping in my tracks, I just had to ask.

"Yeah, what's up?" He turned towards me, confused.

"The heart's of this world, are they clocks?" I asked quietly.

Elliot placed his hand over his heart. "Yeah... I guess you heard, huh?" He smiled shyly.

"But, if clocks are hearts, then that makes Julius..." I started.

"A mortician." Elliot frowned, becoming angered. "He fix the clocks when someone dies and the clock stops or breaks. Once they're fixed, they're replaced." Elliot explained.

"Replaced?" I asked shocked.

Elliot smiled sadly. "You still have so much to learn about this world." He shook his head. "But I'm probably not the best person to talk to you about this." He concluded.

"Alright. How about a change of subject?" I laughed, I could tell the topic was getting sensitive.

"K-Chan! Ginger rabbit!" We were tackled by two small boys.

"Argh- freaking brats! Why aren't you at the gates?" Elliot questioned.

"We couldn't let you hog K-Chan all to yourself." Dee pouted.

"Yeah! You might do bad things to her!" Dum agreed.

Elliot's and my eyes connected and his face was scarlet. "It's not true!" He argued.

I sighed, boys _will_ be boys. "Eh, boys, what can you do?" I shrugged, laughing silently as I turned my back to the three.

"Argh! You stupid kids!" Elliot snapped at the twins and they started to bicker.

But something caught my eye, movement in the bushes, my heart skipped a beat realizing who it was. Was he the one who shot at Elliot, if so-why?

_One day, I'll catch your eyes. One day, you'll notice me. One day you'll be mine._


	17. Make Your Heart Stop

Chapter 16 - Make Your Heart Stop

"Kodie!" Elliot retracted me from my thoughts and I looked away from the bushes toward the three boys.

"Hey, sorry to be a killjoy but I have to go." My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Something the matter?" Dum asked, slightly frightened by my expression.

"No, I just have to go, see ya around." I waved to the three boys as I left, leaving them confused by my expression.

I continued my walk to the clock tower. I kept glancing at the bushes, wondering if the shooter would reappear. But I neared the clock tower, so my anxiety lessened.

I entered the clock tower to see Julius busy at work with the hearts of Wonderland. I neared his desk. "Tell me something." I demanded.

Julius didn't even look up. "Tell you what? Be more specific." He sighed.

"These clocks you work with... they're the hearts of the inhabitants of this world, aren't they?" I sighed, sitting opposite of Julius.

This time he looked up. "So you found out." He smiled darkly. "Creepy huh?" He looked back down at his work.

"Not really." This caused him to look up in shock.

"Truly?" His eyes narrowed, not believing me.

"Honestly! I'm just p*ssed I was left in the dark for so long..." I murmured. "But no more!" I decided nodding my head. "Tell me, what are replacement?" This world was confusing, but interesting to say the least.

Julius cocked an eyebrow, still not believing me. "You've been here a while. You've noticed people have faces and some don't." I nodded. The servants, maids, and workers were faceless which shocked me at first but I got used to it. "The ones with faces have roles." He began.

"Like you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, exactly. A replacement is when someone dies and their role is quickly replaced. That is, after their clock is fixed." He explained.

It was still a bit confusing, but I was getting there. "What are the shadow thingies? The afterimages?" Those were weird- almost like ghost.

"They help bring me the clocks, for one. Second of all, they are those who have passed on and are waiting to be revived and replaced." Julius sighed.

"So they're ghosts?" I concluded.

"No! They're just beings who exist here as a matter-of-fact." Julius shook his head. Weird _and_ confusing.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a guy with a mask and extremley bloody cape and bag. But I recognized the hair and clothing underneath the cape...

"Ah! It's Ace!" I screamed, jumping behind Julius.

Ace took off his mask. "Jeez, howdya know?" He placed the bag on Julius' desk, revealing clocks. Suspicious..

"Calm down Kodie, he won't hurt you." Julius reassured me, petting my head.

I steppd so I was beside Julius instead of behind him, but I gripped his arm just incase. "Aw, you aren't afraid of me- are you Kodie?" Ace smiled.

"Why would I ever be afraid of you Ace?" I replied sarcastically.

"Both of you need to calm down." Julius sighed.

"Ya know what- I promise not to kill you if you go on a camping trip with me!" Ace grinned stupidly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I shrugged, agreeing. It's probably better than being killed. But Julius shook his head. I glanced at Ace, who had a weird expression across his face. "I-I'm going to bed!" I declared, marching up to my room. I plopped down on my bed, that was the correct decision right? My mind reeled as I tried to fall asleep.

When I woke up, it was noon, I slid down the stairs, I hear Ace and Julius talking to each other, and I really had bad feeling about agreeing to go camping with Ace, so I slid out the door.

I kept glancing over my shoulder, even when the clock tower was no longer insight, to make sure Ace was not behind me. He really had a sketchy aura around him.

When I actually looked infront of me, I realized I was at the amusement park. Do I dare enter? Sure, why not? I shrugged to myself as i took a step within the boundaries of the amusement park.

I looked around, seeing if I could spot Gowland or Boris, someone to talk to. My heart leaped into my throat when I saw Alice and Boris laughing and talking together. They were so much alike; Darrell and Josie, Boris and Alice! I was being condemned to my own h*ll.

I approached them anyways, they didn't notice me until I was a foot away from the. "Boris, Alice." I whispered, barely audible. My throat clenched and it felt dry. I could feel my cheeks burn, was I interupting a date?

"Kodie! When did you get here?" Boris smiled at me. Alice just nodded in recognition.

"Oh, just got here." I played with my hands nervously.

"You left Julius? Oh- I should probably go help him!" Alice frowned. I expected to see them kiss, like Darrell and Josie, but that never happened. They just waved goodbye.

"S-Sorry if I came at a wrong time..." I stuttered, looking down at my feet.

"Wrong time, whatchya talking about?" Boris asked, frowning, his forehead creased with concern. Then his eyes widened with realization and he turned as pink as his hair. "W-what? No! Me and Alice, what? No!" Boris tried to get out a complete sentence but failed, epically. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's not whatchya think. We were just hanging out. As friends." He sighed.

"Kodie~" A voice rang out, I groaned when I realized who it was. Ace slung his arm around my shoulder. "Ready to go camping?" He asked, smirking.

"You followed me?" I yelled, not answering him.

"You're going camping with him?" Boris balled his fists tightly.

"Yup, it's a date." Ace smiled. Oh, how I wanted to punch him square in the face.

"It's **not** a date! He promised not to kill me if I go with him. How bad can it be?" I scrutinized Boris' expression which was of pure terror.

"He'll touch your chest." Boris stated.

"HE'LL WHAT?" I slapped Ace's hand off of me out of sheer terror.

"That's the only what I can listen to your heart!" Ace stated matter-of-factly.

"And he'll do naughty things to you." Boris narrowed his eyes, mischeif glinted in them. What was he planning?

"Nuh-uh!" Ace crossed his arms across his chest. I gave him the death glare.

"So if you really aren't going to do anything bad to Kodie- you won't mind if I come?" Boris asked, smiling mischeviously.

"Sure- I'm willing to share!" Ace smiled back, just as devishly.

"Wait! Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Apparently not, as the two boys were no longer listening to me. They might as well have been shooting each other daggers with the way they looked at each other.

I'll be camping with _these_ two, _two_ guys? What the h*ll did I just get myself into?


	18. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 17 - Too Close For Comfort

I had walked back to the clock tower with Ace to grab some clothing and a blanket. Apparently he had the rest. I would've asked Alice if she'd come so I wouldn't be the only girl, but I didn't see her.

Ace and I met up with Boris near the amusement park entrance. "I can't beleive I agreed to this." I sighed, Ace had used his hands as handcuffs so I couldn't escape.

"Aw, come one, it'll be fun!" Ace promised, letting me out of his grip, I fell in step with Boris.

"I can't beleive you agreed either, but don't worry, I'll protect you!" He smiled reassuringly, and I so wanted to believe him. But I felt as if he was planning something.

"Let's just hope their's no reason for you to protect me." Was my reply. He frowned, apparently expecting a different reply.

"You should come to the amusement park more. It gets lonely with just Gowland you know." Boris said suddenly. I felt like I was there everyday- course that didn't mean much when time here was askew.

"Lonely? You also have the Bloody Twins and Alice." I pointed out. We both shaded pink from remembering our early conversation.

Boris just sighed, not replying. He had flattened his ears against his head, and it looked as if he was thinking. What did I say to make him upset?

"Hey, guys, don't forget I'm here! And Boris." Ace appeared beside me, wrapping my around around my waist, pulling me close. "She's _my_ date." Ace laughed.

I turned scarlet. "For the huundreth time Ace. This. Is. Not. A date!" I leaned in to hit him over the head to smack some sense into the boy.

"Hey Ace." Boris cut in. "Where are we?" I looked up to only see forest, none of the territories in sight.

"Hmm? I thought you knew?" Ace asked. How could **he** know, **you** were leading!

"Argh! I hate your directionally challengedness!" Boris grumbled, he glanced at me. "We're lost." He explained. D*mmit Ace!

"Oh well- might as well set up camp here!" Ace whistled, setting up camp.

"Uh, Ace..." I gritted my teeth. "Their's only one tent." I facepalmed myself.

"So?" Ace asked cluelessy.

"Their's three of us!" Boris and I yelled together. That idiot, he did this on purpose! I could feel myself flush with anger.

"We'll fit..." Ace smiled not-so-reassuringly. "I mean..." He leaned in, so our faces were inches away. "We can always throw the cat out, so it can just be you and me." He continued to lean forward, until I realized what he was trying to do.

Before I could slap Ace across the face, Boris punched him in the arm making him stumble. "You said you wouldn't do anything!" Boris hissed.

I can tell this was going to be a long camping trip. I grew mad when I realized Ace was trying to kiss me. "Perv!" I yelled, running off to calm down.

I layed against the tree which was behind the tent. I decided to face the tree so I could see if Ace was coming, he luckily wasn't, but where was...?

Someone wrapped their hands around my eyes so I couldn't see. "You weren't just going to let him kiss you, were you?" Boris growled. He wasn't mad at me, but was mad at Ace.

"H*ll no! Right before you punched him I was gonna slap him!" I said in a 'duh' type of manner. I unwrapped my eyes from his hands and turned to face him. I stood up so we were closer to eye level.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "But thanks for punching him for me. That means alot." He stood up for me- though if he had given me a second Ace would have a red hand mark across his face.

Boris seemed startled by my actions and froze, but he soon wrapped his arms around me and embraced me back. "I told you I'd protect you!" He insisted. I smiled widly as we let go of each other, he stood true to his promise.

"C-come on, we should head back before Ace gets himself lost and we'll never get back." Boris laughed, turning from pink to red.

"Kay!" We walked back to the camp site, it had fallen night so we had to go into the tent. I pushed Boris in. "I'm not going in 'til you guys are asleep!" I declared.

"Oh, but that's what you _think_." Boris snickered, wrapping his arm around my waist and dragged me into the small tent.

"Ah! I'm too close to people!" I backed up to the farthest side of the tent, but that didn't help much. Ace and Boris looked at me as if I was insane. I was mentally being ganged up on.

"So Kodie- can I listen to your heart?" Ace smiled. The creep.

"No!" Boris and I yelled again in unison.

"Ugh, just let this night be over." I grumbled mostly to myself. I pulled my blanket over to the farthest side and pulled the blanket over my face so I was consumed in darkness.

I felt a light weight added ontop of me, then something beside me. I inched the blanket off my face to see Boris to my left, only a few inches away, and his fur boa was ontop of my blanket.

The tent was eaten by darkness, but I could still make out Boris' form, and even Ace though his was vaguer. I stared at Boris' ears, I reached out to pet his ears but immediatley retracted. He probably wouldn't like that and it would be awkward if he woke up. But since I've met Boris, Peter, and Elliot, I've wanted to touched their ears, just to see if they're real.

I extended my hand and petted Boris' soft pink hair, which ended up waking him, so I got into my blanket as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough.

"Kodie? You still awake?" Boris whispered, propping up on his elbow to face me.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Or did I? Who knows.

He smiled tiredly. "Just close your eyes and think peaceful thoughts." He told me.

I frowned. "I can't. I'm not tired." I wanted to ask if he'd stay up with me, but he looked too tired. In my world, whenever I had a sleepover with my friends we'd stay up hours on end, and wouldn't be tired 'til like four in the morning. But again, time was askew here.

Boris was looking at me intently, all signs of fatigue had faded away. He looked at me with such a serious expression, it looked like he wanted to say something.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll talk to you when I wake up... try sleeping." Boris sighed softly.

I frowned, whatever! I grabbed his boa, which was still ontop of my blanket and snuggled into it like a kid with his teddy bear. It was so soft... and... comfortable... I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was a bit cool out. I was still grasping the boa, Boris was still asleep, but Ace was outside the tent. I heard a crackle and a pop, fire?

I placed the boa around Boris so he didn't get cold. I exited the tent to see Ace beside a fire. "Morning Ace." I half smiled at him.

"Morning Kodie! Come warm up by the fire I made!" Ace patted the part of the log beside him, the log he was also sitting on, motioning for me to sit beside him. I did. "How'd you sleep?" Ace asked, making small talk.

"Fine I guess." My thoughts constantly revolved around my world and getting home, but I couldn't tell them that. "You?" I asked politley.

"Good!" Ace replied cheerfully. By now Boris walked out and sat beside me so I was in the middle of the two boys.

"What's good?" Boris asked, yawning hugely.

"Nothing." Ace flashed him a smile, but it seemed dark in a twisted way.

Boris leaned his head against my shoulder. "Aw, the kitty cat still tired?" Ace asked, laughing.

"We should head back." Boris grumbled.

"What's the rush?" Ace protested. I just waved my hands infront of the fire to keep warm.

"The Queen will look for you and Gowland will look for me. Duh! Not ot mention if Kodie's gone for too long they'll probably think you murdured her." He rolled his eyes.

Ace just snorted. "Fine. But I still wanna listen to Kodie's heartbeat." Ace declared.

I stood up, making Boris and Ace fall against each other. "Maybe another time. But I agree with Boris. Let's get going." Ace listened to me and started packing things up and I help dose the fire.

We eventually found our way back to the amusement park. Gowland was waiting for us. "Kodie- I'm sorry you had to go through that." He shook his head. "And with **these** two, of all people." He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay... it was... a good time." It wasn't that big of a lie.

"Don't worry old man, I protected her." Boris laughed, slinging an arm protectivley over my shoulders. I blushed lightly at the contact.

"Right, because I trust _you_ to protect _her_?" Gowland rolled his eyes, and so did Boris. He glanced at Ace. "Come on Knight, I'll take you back to the Castle." Ace just smiled as a thanks.

"W-well if you want. I could take him back." I offered, not sure what to do.

"No, it's fine. Stay here with Boris, and you better be hospitable!" Gowland warned. Boris just nodded.

"Come on, we'll go to my room!" Boris smiled weakly, dragging me to his room. The punk themed room reminded me of home, and even though I only have been here on other time, I felt comfortable here.

"I don't think I ever told you this- but I love your room!" I laugh. Boris blushed but smiled.

"Thanks! Your sis was scared of my room because of the guns." He looked at me, smirking. 'I guess you two aren't exactly the same." He chuckled.

"Of course not! Not even **twins** are exactly the same!" I grumbled.

"But you two think the same." Boris rolled his eyes, still smiling. I frowned, I didn't like being compared to my sister who I barely remember and she doesn't even know I exist as her sister.

"Don't. Compare. Me. To. Alice." I shut my eyes tightly, the burning started.

I heard Boris gasp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kodie! I didn't know you were still sensitive about that!" He pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I take it back." Boris whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on my back as I continued to cry. "I never wanted to hurt you. You know I didn't mean it like that, right?" Boris whispered.

I didn't reply, my eyes continued to burn from the tears as I clutched at Boris' shirt. My throat had gone dry and I felt as if there was lump in my throat, challenging me to talk. I didn't, knwoing I wouldn't be able to form a complete sentence, or maybe no noise would come out at all.

"I'm sorry." Boris kept repeating, trying to stop my crying. "I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you in pain. Especially when I'm the one who caused it." Boris sighed heavily. "I just want to protect you." He nuzzled his chin on the top of my head. "I won't let anyone hurt you. From here on out. Not even myself."


	19. Over And Over

Chapter 18 - Over And Over

My face turned scarlet from the words that he said. "Boris..." He made me cry harder. I've hurt him, and yet he was still there for me. How? "You're a great friend." But what came out was muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah. A friend. Forever." We let go of each other and he smiled down on me. He was always there for me, when I was crying, upset, angry, or whenever, he was there for me. Forever and always.

Atleast... until I left this dream. My eyes hazed over with sadness and guilt, I'd be leaving this dream soon... I shouldn't be getting attached to friends who only exist in my mind, but every time I talk to them I get dragged in by the undertoe.

"Y-You're not gonna cry again, are you?" Boris gripped my shoulders when noticing my reaction.

"No... but I should probably get going." I whispered. A fresh batch of tears burned my eyes as I walked out of the room.

**-Boris POV-**

My fists balled up and I clenched my teeth. "Why?" I whispered. _Why, why, why?_ I watch Kodie leave, her eyes still watering and her eyes puffy from the previous downfall.

Why did I have to say that? The one thing I _knew_ was still sensitive, that it would hurt her. Yet I still opened my mouth and just had to comment, on all of the..., that one little...

I stepped to the doorway to see her walk move to a fast walk into a run, I could hear her crying sobs. _I_ did that to her. _I_ made her cry, even when I keep promising myself, I promised **her**, I wouldn't.

**-Kodie POV-**

I wiped my eyes clean of tears and I finally slowed down to see I have entered the park and could see the exit within reach.

I was tackled to the ground from behind. Somehow I managed to face so my back was to the ground and was able to see that Boris was ontop of me.

His tail wagged. "Stay." He insisted, smiling widly.

"W-What?" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying when he was so close I could feel his breath against my face.

"Stay. 'Least for the night. A sleepover!" He exclaimed, getting off and pulling me with him.

"W-What?" Still not able to give him a straight answer. But he decided for me and was dragging me back to the rooms. He didn't go into the houses but went around them, until we were at the far end of the amusement park, the complete opposite end of the exit.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, promise." He laughed, his tail swishing behind him. Oh well, might as well let him have his fun.

We had gone to the farthest end of the territory, we had come to a fire pit. Boris pulled me down and raced off so seconds later he came back with firewood, plopping it into the fire pit.

"You gotta match?" Boris asked, checking his pockets, only for disappointment.

"Nope sorry." Why would he want to start a fire?

"Here." Scaring the crap outta us, Gowland came from behind us. He knelt down, pulling out matches and striking them, sparking a flame.

"Gowland, where'd you come from?" I asked suprisedly. I didn't hear or see him approach. I stared at the growing flames with amazement, I could barely pick out the green and blue within the fire.

"I saw you come back here so I thought I could come back too." Gowland smiled sheepishly. He placed sticks and a bag of marshmallows, I smiled widly. "I hope Boris has been nice." Gowland shot a suspicious glance at Boris.

I grabbed a stick and a marshmallow, plucking the marshmallow on. I glanced at Boris and he glanced at me, I smiled again. "Yes, he was very nice." I commented, and he brightened up.

We all sat around the fire, roasting our marshmallows. "So you'll stay the night?" Boris persisted.

"Yes, sure, alright!" I laughed, taking a bite out of my marshmallow. Boris and Gowland grinned widly.

"So, Kodie, has Boris told you what's coming?" Already knowing the answer he continued without reply. "The ball." He answered an unspoken question.

"What ball?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"It's a peace event, all territories must go and it's a day to escape the struggle. Wanna come?" Boris asked nervously as night had fallen around us.

"Oh, uh, I dunno. Dances were never my thing." I stated simply. Never had a date, didn't want to be a third wheel for my friends... Not to mention I _couldn't dance_.

"You should go, you may like it!" Gowland insisted. Boris nodded, eagerly agreeing.

"I don't know how to dance." I shook my head.

"We could teach you." Gowland smiled, challenging me.

"I don't have a formal dress." I answered back, accepting his challenge.

"We'll buy you one!" Boris smiled wickedly. _Sketchyy..._

"I don't have a date!" I lifted my eyebrow, daring them to answer that one.

The both leaned in. "We'll find you one." They answered in unison. I was being ganged up on yet again.

I jumped up in exasperation. "Okay, I'll go! But I doubt you'll find me a date!" If I don't find a date, I guess I'll go with Alice.

"Nonsense!" Boris still had a devious smile on as he leaned back. "Now that **that's** settled." He laughed.

I leaned back until I fell on my back. "You guys make me tired." The two laughed. "You think I'm joking, but I'm being dead serious." I did have a serious look on my face, making them crack up harder. I cracked a smile as well.

I was starting to get sleepy. "There you are!" I was awoken by a yell. The three of us whipped around to see Alice glaring at me. Oh if looks could kill, if looks could kill.

"Yo, wassup? I'm at a sleepover!" I rolled my eyes, turning back to the fire.

"Julius and I were worried sick about you!" Alice sighed, slowly approaching us, sitting next to Boris. She still gave me the death glare.

"I always return. I don't need your permission either." I sighed. I glanced at her to see her arm wrapped around Boris' waist, and his around hers. I clenched my fists tightly, my knuckles turned white.

"You still need to let us know! Especially when you get into fights!" Alice insisted.

"**Shut up! Just shut up!** You are **not** my mom, and you apparently don't give a flying sh*t about me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was flaring with rage. "You. Are. Not. My. Mom." You're barely my sister.

I glared at the two, Boris and Alice. Boris looked at me with horror, Alice seemed p*ssed, and Gowland looked understanding. I ran out of there, tears streamed my eyes.

Why do you make me this way? Why is my heart a consuming fire, and you just put more food on it? Why is it- you hurt me?

By now I was balling my eyes out, and unknown to where I am. I tried to find out, but my eyes were glassy and everything was foggy. My head started to throb from the day's crying.

I continued to walk despite not being able to see. I banged into a wall seconds later. "Urgh!" Two arms wrapped around me before I fell.

"Troublesome women, you are." The man grunted, helping me to wherever.

"Julius?" I gasped, the clock tower, I ran all the way here?

"You can't stay out of pain, can you?" Julius whispered. He helped me sit, and wiped my eyes.

"The both s*ck..." I mumbled. My eyes, pain stricken, couldn't look at Julius.

"I'm guessing your stubborn sister?" Julius rolled his eyes. "You both are so stubborn- it's only natural you two fight. The other person- I'm guessing a boy." He grumbled.

"They both hurt me. And I don't know why!" That's a lie. "Darrell... Josie..." Why do you have to be... so much alike?

Julius sat beside me, rubbing my back. "Alice had the same problem. You must know- her ex boyfriend? Apparenlty he looks like Blood? She ended up getting jealous when Blood hung out with other girls and hurt her- even when they weren't together- and she decided to get over him, especially since he looks like her ex. Maybe you should do that." Julius suggested quietly.

"Ex-boyfriend? You mean Nate? He was a jerk to her!" I muttered. Realization snapped on me like a rubber band. "He _does_ look like Blood! Whoa!" I gasped. Or Blood looks like him- whichever. "Wait- get over...?" My eyes widened. "What do you..."

"You must like this boy. Maybe you shouldn't." Julius frowned at my confusion.

"But I don't like him! Not like that!" I shook my head in frustration.

"Apparently you do, if you get jealous and so worked up." Julius insisted.

I stood up in shock. "No, no, no! I **don't** like him!" Panic-stricken, I was going to bolt but Julius' arms wrapped around me.

"No!" He snapped. "Running **won't** solve your problems! You _must_ understand that, especially if you want to stop crying." Julius- are you my Dr. Phil? "How many times have I told you? Be. Careful." Julius mumbled. Or as my other friend would say- trust _no one_.

"I thought I could trust him!" Trust no one. Not even yourself.

I fell through Julius' arms and fell to my knees. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, or maybe hysterics. I could feel myself becoming lighthead, and my head was throbbing violently, my vision darkened at the edges. No- not a breakdown, not hysterics. Well, quite possibly hysterics. I could no longer see as my vision was engulfed in darkness. The last thing I heard before I fainted was Julius screaming 'Kodie'.

_I try to live without you everytime I do, I feel dead. I know what's best for me, but I want you instead, I'll keep on wasting all my time! Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, __I try not to!_

**(Note: The above italics belong to Over And Over by Three Days Grace. Which this song was inspired by.)**


	20. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 19 - Where Do We Go From Here

I awoke in my bed of the clock tower. The throbbing in my head subsided and my eyes no longer puffy and red from crying. What happened? Oh right, I blacked out.

"Thank God." Julius said fiercley. I turned to see him, eye narrowed, beside my bed. "You've been out for multiple time laps! Do you know how scared I was when you just passed out? I'm not having anyone die in my tower." He sighed, his anger ceasing.

"You didn't have to stay by me." I sat up, remembering how I screamed at Alice. And how her and Boris looked like... "Sh*t." My hand flew to my eyes, covering them. Why am I condemned to this effing h*ll? Replaying my freshman years over and over... "I might as well be back home." I shook my head.

"Y-You know. Here. You don't have to suffer alone." Julius explained, plowing his hand through his dark hair nervously.

"My pain's a burden to me. It'll be worse to everyone else who knows." I smiled apologetically at Julius for using him as my therapist.

"It's not. Really. Just..." Julius choked on his words. He sighed and started up again. "Someone's here. To see you..." He whispered, walking out.

The door reopened to show Boris._Why? Why you?_ I crawled back into bed hurrridely and curled into a ball underneath the covers. "Go away." I whispered.

"We need to talk." Boris replied calmly. The bed squeaked under his weight as he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry I got upset. But I don't want to talk about this. Ever." I insisted.

"No. We need to talk!" Boris snapped, flipping the sheets off of me. He was now able to see the pathetic ball of my form.

I shot up. "About what? How you're exactly like Darrell?" I snapped back. My hand flew to my mouth, but the deed was done. "Crap... I shouldn't have said that..." I shook my head, looking downcast.

"Darrell- you're friend from your word? How am _I_ like him?" Boris gritted his teeth. Oh yeah- he didn't know we were best friends before he broke my heart. Then I promised myself I'd get over him, that I'd never love again. Then I met Boris and denied feelings for him. Julius was right; I had to get over Boris if I didn't want to hurt anymore. I'm through with love.

I sighed heavily. "Everything. You're just like him, and I should've known things would end this way." I frowned, still not able to look at him. If I did- I'll only see Darrell.

"End like what?" Boris asked suspiciously. All signs of anger gone.

Everytime I had a dream- it ended happily. I was hoping this would be the same. So why is it I only feel pain? "I-I..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say those words; I couldn't tell him I didn't want to be friends anymore, because I did. I loved his company, just when Alice is around do I get upset. I didn't want to share, and that isn't fair. He obviously likes Alice, they all did. All the guys here were madly in love with her.

"Just say it!" Boris yelled, getting mad once again. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me closer to him.

"It doesn't matter- you hate me!"_Slap!_ My eyes widened as my cheek started to tingle. My hand instinctivley went to my cheek where Boris slapped me.

"It **does** matter! And don't you effing dare say I hate you. Ya hear? I'll _never_ hate you. **Never**!" Boris hissed. His eyes glowed angrily.

"It doesn't matter! This is just a dream! Whatever happens here won't effect reality!" I was also on the verge of anger, my voice raising.

This just seemed to enrage Boris more. "Go ahead. Think what you wish. But this **will** effect you. Just watch." He hissed, his tail slashing angrily at the air and his ears flattened against his skull.

"Why'd you even come here?" I cried out, losing a lot of my anger. I could never stay mad- at anymore, not even if they were mad at me.

"I want to know why you screamed like a banshee at Alice!" He remined me. Alice. My heart felt heavy with sadness and guilt. They were all in love with her.

"It doesn't concern you." I was losing my confidence quickly, as my voice lowered to a whisper.

"It does! You hurt Alice!" Alice this, Alice that. Remember, **she** hurt me first! But no- you only remember Alice. Precious little foreigner Alice.

I got my anger back. "It doesn't matter! It won't change the fact I yelled at her! Did you forget the fact that she yelled at me too?" I snapped, on the verge of hysteria. "But oh, no! It's **all** about Alice! No one gives a crap about me!" My breathing came out heavy and fast, growing light headed.

"What are you talking about?" Boris looked at me incredulously.

I ripped my hands away from Boris, and placed them on my head. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I tore out of my room and ran outside. Taking slow, deep breaths as I continued to run.

I stopped and leaned against a tree, I had run away from my problems yet again. But I couldn't say anything else. I was never good at talking with people, and whatever I wanted to say, I couldn't.

I continued to walk aimlessly, as long as I didn't run into anyone, I'd be fine. Actually- where were Julius and Alice? They weren't at the clock tower- atleast not that I saw, course I ran out of there like a speeding bullet.

I took out the vial desperatley, barely half way. I placed it back gently into my pocket. "Jeez, atleast if I was home I could get away from people!" Here, I didn't want to run into anyone, which was also counter productive on getting home.

So what do I do now? News spread here as quick as the plague, so everyone probably knew I yelled at Alice and everyone probably hated me.

But the shocking thing is, if I could turn back time, I wouldn't change a d*mn thing. She deserved it, even if no one else thought so, and I had to get it off of my chest. She had to know I was p*ssed at her, and she can't control me. No one can. H*ll, _I_ can barely control me.

Where could I run, where could I hide? Who could I run to that wouldn't be p*ssed at me for supposedly 'hurting' Alice? Anyone? Why do I doubt it...

I guess I could hide out in the forest until I was forgotten and rot to death. Or I could hide with Julius, he was the only one who seemd to understand _my_ point of view. Course the only others I currently knew who were involved was Alice and Boris, who were both p*ssed at me.

I had walked far, so far I was now at Hatter Mansion. I glanced at the tremendous building, there was one person here that had an iffy relationship with Alice; Blood. Could I go to him? Could I talk to him? Something about him intimidated me; probably his authorite, told me no.

But if I was already here and if I went to Elliot, he'd probably be disappointed in me that I 'hurt' Alice. The twins would probably literally kill me for their dear 'onee-san'.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the mansion in stride.


	21. Dance With The Devil

Chapter 20 - Dance With The Devil

I stared at the gate, I didn't get this far in my 'master' plan. I started to get worried, if the twins already knew and they appeared, they'r probably kill me. It's noon, so what if Blood was sleeping, or worse, working?

"Miss Kodie? Can I help you?" I turned to see a male faceless worker.

"Uhm, is Blood in? Can I see him?" I can't believe I'm doing this. My voice was shaky with nervousness.

"He's probably in his bed..." The worker grew worried. In other words, don't bother him.

"Oh..." D*mn, what now? "Thanks anyways..." I said solemly, I tuned to walk away, sighing lightly. I wonder if I could jump the gate...?

"B-But I guess you can wait within the mansion!" The worker called after me quickly, stuttering lightly. He hastily opened the gate.

"Thank you!" I squealed happily, dashing past the barely opened gates. My dress tore lightly from being caught in the metal.

When I see Blood, what do I say to him? My anxiety hit me like a bommerang. Atleast I'm in the mansion, I guess. That's an accomplishment, right?

When I entered the mansion I heard two voices, Blood's and Elliot's. Crap.. of all the rotten luck. "Kodie? How'd you get in?" Elliot called out as soon as he saw me. He looked flabberghasted.

I felt like the worker would probably get in trouble, so I lied. "I jumped the gate." I said triumphantly. In my world, I had a lot of fun jumping gates...

"In a dress? Highly unlikely." Blood reasoned. I sweat to god Blood's a detective. He saw everything, he didn't overlook anything. He also doesn't buy any lies, he knows when _I'm _lying, and I'm a pretty good liar.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" I looked down, immediatley changing the subject. Crap, they knew about it, didn't they? Elliot was also looking downcast, so probably. But I still don't regret it. I don't!

"Ko-" Elliot started but Blood waved him away, dismissing him. Elliot obediently left, probably to his room or something.

"No, actually, perfect timing. Follow me." Blood ordered quietly. He led me, to what I guess is his office, as their was a pile of papers on a desk and books crammed- but neatly- into many shelves. "I heard about the feud. That wasn't quite..." He paused to find the right word. "_Sisterly_ of you." He proposed. He dragged me to the couch so we sat beside each other.

Wow, news does spread like the plague here. "I-I don't regret it. She ticked me off and she had no right too. But everyone probably hates me now." I whispered. Blood had leaned back and looked at me curiously. He had taken off his hat to show his long spiky raven hair.

"Hate's a strong word. And I doubt everyone feels the same." Blood replied. "I'm just suprised you had the guts. Of course, is Boris worth the trouble of breaking a family relationship?" Blood asked quietly, growing quite serious.

"I don't care for Boris anymore! He loves Alice! She doesn't even know I'm her sister." I sighed. I glanced at his desk again. "Listen, if you have work, I can-"

"No, stay." He ordered. "So what will you do now? Go home?" He questioned, he actually seemed quite intrigued.

"As soon as I can. But if people hate me, I can't talk to them, and that's counter productive." And I won't take back what I did. I won't.

"Who hates you?" Blood asked again, narrowing his eyes. Was he mad? What'd I say to tick him off?

"Did you see the way Elliot was when he saw me? Well, him, Alice, and Boris!" I explained. "And if the twins know, they too probably. And probably everyone else who knows..." I sighed.

"Why did you come to the mansion?" Blood immediatley changed the subject, his eyes still narrowed, still seemed ticked.

"I-I needed someone to talk to." This felt wrong. Blood looked exactly like Nate, but inside, they were nothing alike. If it was just one-on-one, Nate wouldn't intimidate me, I'd probably beat him up for what he did to Alice. But Blood, he obviously could beat _me_ up, _he_ had a **gun**.

"So you come to a mafioso?" Blood chuckled, slightly amused by my response. But he also cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Well, Boris is at the amusement park, Ace is at Heart Castle, and Alice is at Clock Tower. What's left?" I pointed out matter-of-factly. I laughed nervously, my anxiety returning.

Blood softened. "You care about Boris." He accused. He grinned devishly, like a teenage boy who just found out someone liked his friend before running after to tell him.

"No! Never again! I won't fall in love, no crushes, nothing with falling in love." I declared. "Darrell, he was my best friend, decided to marry my younger sister. They both knew I liked him too..." Why did I just say that? Why would he care?

"You sound just like you sister. She said the same thing. Two Liddell girls, why are you two the ones that suffer heartbreak from your own siblings?" Blood seemed to ponder on his own question but without an answer.

"Alice? She talked to you about Nate?" I asked. Why would she tell _him_ about his look alike in our world? Why would she talk about him at all, after what he did to her?

Anger flashed in his eyes, lighting up his eyes like lightning to a night sky, but it quickly died, so quick I might have imagined it... "_Nate_, is that his name?" Blood said Nate's name like it was venom.

"Yeah... I should probably go." I frowned. Where can I go where people don't hate me, or mad at me.

I felt pressure on my head that forced me to look down just as a bulet flew past my head. "Gatekeepers..." Blood breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm as his hand released my head. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw tightened, he was obviously trying to keep his temper.

"Wah, K-Chan! We're sorry! We didn't know you were in here!" Dee apologized, bursting into the room, Dum following behind hastily.

"Yeah, we thought the newbie-hare was in here!" The two rushed to my side and hugged me as an apology. They did know about what happened with Alice, right? So why were they acting nice?

"Now, now... _who_ hates you?" Blood chuckled behind me, shaking his head. Yeah yeah, you were right and I was wrong... for now.

"Sorry Blood, I tried to keep them out." Elliot said, then turned to the twins. "How could I when I was right beside you?" Elliot snapped. The twins just rolled their eyes.

I still couldn't look anyone in the eye beside Blood. "I better be going, sorry to disrupt you." I felt my face heat up as I left the room.

A firm hand grasped my shoulder. "I want you to stay. I'm hosting a tea party soon and you're invited." I looked up to see Blood smiling down on me with the devil's smile. Ah sh*t- he's planning something and I'm involved.

"What are you planning?" I asked cautiously, growing slightly nervous as he continued to grin shadily.

"Don't worry- you'll like it. But- if I do _you_ a favor, you'll have to give _me_ one in return, alright?" Blood proposed.

I just nodded, knowing no noise would come out. I wonder, what could _I _possibly do for a mafioso that he couldn't? Their was only one thing I could think of. Alice.


	22. Waiting For The End

Chapter 21 - Waiting For The End

I should never had agreed, I don't even know what Blood was concoting. Anxiety returned, argh, I should never have agreed to go along with this!

"Kodie... you decent?" I heard Elliot call from behind the door. Though I couldn't see him, I knew he was blushing.

"Yeah... come in Elliot." From my spring dress, Blood 'asked' me to change into a more formal green dress. Why? I'll never know.

"Can I talk to you... about the _feud_?" Elliot asked carefully as he grew closer to me. Grr, I thought I was past this.

"Depends, what about it?" I tried to keep my temper, as Elliot wasn't the first person to ask me what happened and I was getting tired of explaining.

"Well, Blood told me you liked Boris..." Of course he did. "And I want you to know that Alice doesn't like Boris!" Elliot was obviously uncomfortable about this topic as his face grew pink.

"You didn't see them." I mumbled in reply.

"Are you sure you just didn't see what you wanted to see? I mean if you convinced yourself they were like Darrell and Josie, then couldn't you see a simple friendly hug as more?" He asked me.

"How much did Blood tell you?" I snapped instead of answering him. Elliot just laughed nervously- in other words, everything. Oh, he's a dead mean. "Wher's Blood now?" I tried to regain control over my temper.

"Uh... outside, why?" Elliot ansered nervously. I walked out of the room as soon as he said that.

I bumped into someone. "Perfect timing, I was just coming to get you." I glanced up to see I had bumped into Blood as I was about to go outside.

"What a-" I glanced out the window to see Boris and Alice chatting. I blushed madly. "I'm _so_ not going out there now!" I hissed quietly.

Blood raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh really? Then why did he come here as soon as your name was mentioned?" He wondered aloud.

"To yell at me some more." I said obviously. Blood just laughed at my stupidity. I now realized why he wanted me to change- to show off to Boris.

Before I could yell at him, Blood dragged me outside so I now sat beside Boris and Blood was beside Alice. The twins and Elliot were already here, already arguing, and Alice was trying to break up their arguement.

I glanced up at Blood to see him smiling at me wickedly. Oh, he is _so_ lucky he has a gun otherwise I'd punch him.

"Hey..." Boris suddenly said, startling me slightly as I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Hi..." I grumbled. My heart raced as I heard him talk to me, even at the simplest thought of him it pounded in my chest heavily. Jeez, how pathetic am I?

"I wanna say I'm sorry." Boris said. I shot a startled glance at him, and he was looking at me apologetically. "I mean it, honestly, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Atleast not for _that_." He admitted.

"I'm _not_ sorry." I said stubbornly. "But thank you, I accept your apology." I half smiled at him, and he smiled back, he looked relieved.

I swear there was a wall dividing us right in the middle of the table. Boris and I were in our little conversation and so were the Bloody Twins, Alice, Elliot, and Blood.

I looked down at my tea, remembering this was how I was stuck in this world, because Nightmare had placed the liquid from the vial into my drink. That seemed so long ago, and yet it also felt just like yesterday.

"You still there?" Boris chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts. He looked down, turning slightly pink. "You look pretty." He confessed.

I was taken aback slightly. Did I really hear what I thought I just heard? "E-Excuse me?" I whispered, turning pink as well.

"Your dress, it's new right? It looks really nice on you." Boris repeated, but more confidently this time, as he smiled at me.

"Yes! Thank you!" I blushed even more, my feet shuffled nervously underneath me. I heard Boris chuckled beside me.

I took a sip of my tea, relishing in it's flavor. It didn't taste weird like the first time I came here, thanks to Nightmare. No, it had a simple yet delicious flavor, leaving me craving for more.

I heard a chair squeak as it was moved. I turned to see that Dum had come to sit beside me, and Dee stood beside me, in the middle of Dum and I. "We didn't want K-Chan to be lonely.." Dum started.

"So we came to sit with you!" Dee finished. The two smiled widly, if they had any anger with what happened, they were good at hiding it. Maybe Blood talked them down? I mean, this _was_ all of his doing. I just smiled back at the twins as they continued to smile at me- what can I say? Smiling's contaigious.

But Boris bristled with anger. "Jeez, she wasn't alone, I am right beside her." he rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Which is worse!" Dee and Dum laughed, making Boris roll his eyes again.

"Yeah, another reason we had to come and save her!" Dum insisted, nodding his head vigiorously.

"Eh? I think the both of you need to shut up!" Boris flushed angrily, tthough he seemed more worried than mad...

"But earlier you said-" Dee started.

"And I told _you_ not to blab!" Boris hissed, grtting his teeth. Dee and Dum had shut up by now, but bother started to giggle.

"Wait- what'd he say?" I asked the twins, raising an eyebrow curiously. The twins just continued to giggle, both amused.

"Jeez brother, who do you think is worse- the Newbie Hare or Boris?" Dee flashed a sinful grin at me.

"Oh I wonder, Brother! But Boris, probably." Dum answered, also flashing an identical smile as his brother.

"You two- tell me now!" I insisted. They were purposely not telling me, not just because Boris told them not to.

"Can't!" Dum laughed, smiling from ear to ear, basking in Boris' and my annoyance.

"Can't do! Can't do!" Dee chanted happily. "Or... can we?" He wondered aloud, grinning suspiciously.

I didn't realize it had turned morning as I barely heard Blood say the party was over. Boris had grabbed my hand, yanking me harb back into the mansion rooms.

"Boris! Where are you taking me?" My voice shrill as he led me into a random room.

"This is a guest room- I'm guessing you're tired? You can sleep in here." Boris pushed me onto the bed as he sat on the floor. His voice seemed rushed, he was obviously trying to make me forget what the twins had said earlier.

But I was tired. "I'm not going to sleep when _you're_ in here!" I whispered, my eyelids were already getting heavy with sleep.

"Fine! I'll just be a room over." Boris dashed out of the room, locking the door behind him, he obviously didn't want the twins near me. How incredibly sketchy his movements were though!

I suddenly realized that this was the room I was in earlier when I was talking to Elliot. Smiling widly, I ran to the closet, hastily searching for my dress, grabbing it as soon as I spotted it. I tossed the formal dress off and slipped my spring dress on. Though the dress Blood let me borrow was admittedly pretty, it wasn't as comfortable as my dress.

I slid under the covers of the bed, hoping to get warm I got chilly. That dress also didn't have pockets, I noticed as the weight of the vial became more noticeable.

I wanted to know how much longer I had to stay in this world, but my body disagreed with my mind as my eyelids finally drooped closed. Sleep finally took over. Sleep, something I thought I rarely got in this world. I felt like I was _always_ doing _something_ in this world, but barely slept. Yet I was also rarely tired, until someone mentioned sleep.

As sleep took over me, I opened my eyes to see the swirling masses, slightly darker than the dream realm I was used to, but I knew I was still in the dream realm.

I also noticed two floating white light masses, portals os some sort, I guessed. It seemed like they had took the life of the dream realm, as they were the brightest thing here. One was on my left, far away, while the other was on my right, the right one I was closest to.

"You beat me here!" Nightmare chuckled sadly, as he appeared above me.

"Nightmare." I whispered, glancing up at the tall silver haired man.

"Kodie." He whispered sadly as a bright light consumed me.


End file.
